Deadend Countdown
by NinjaMatty
Summary: Octobre 1945; la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale est terminée, mais les Alliés ont perdu. Voilà maintenant que l'armée nazie envahit les pays les uns après les autres. - Pairings & Autres à l'intérieur
1. Chapitre 1

_A/N: Il y aura plusieurs mentions de différents couples, mais les principaux seront: Ludwig x Arthur et Ivan x Gilbert. En ce qui s'agit des descriptions des villes, je n'ai pas fait énormément de recherche alors il est fort probable qu'il y ait beaucoup d'erreurs. Il se peut aussi qu'il y ait des erreurs dans les notes historiques, ce dont je m'excuse à l'avance._  
_En réalité, Ludwig n'a pas de nom de famille alors je lui en ai trouvé un. L'Australie n'a pas de prénom humain officiel alors son prénom pour cette histoire sera Dan Harris. J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre !_

_

* * *

  
_

_Deadend Countdown_

_Chapitre 1_

Matty MacGregor Devory

Août 2009

Londres, Angleterre - Octobre 1945

La première chose qui le frappa fut le silence. Le silence complet envahissant la ville. Pas de coups de fusil, pas de cris, pas d'explosion. Est-ce que la guerre avait duré tellement longtemps qu'il en avait oublié le son de la paix ?

Non, ce n'est pas la paix, se rappela-t-il pour au moins la centième fois de la journée. Il savait que les pays ne se laissaient pas détruire sans avoir livré un combat à mort. Oh, et comment l'Angleterre s'était débattue contre l'invasion des Allemands. Même si à la fin les Anglais n'avaient aucune chance de remporter la victoire, ils avaient combattu avec tout ce qu'ils avaient. Des bombes, des chars d'assaut et des hommes armés de fusils s'étaient tenus aux frontières de l'île, prêts à repousser l'envahisseur. Les corps avaient été fusillés sans la moindre hésitation, tombant les uns après les autres comme des mouches. Les obus avaient éclatés et les tanks avaient roulé sur les restants jonchant le sol. Des milliers de corps gisaient maintenant sur les berges, tenant toujours leur arme dans leurs doigts glacés comme une promesse de se relever à nouveau afin de défendre leur mère patrie.

Alors que l'armée nazie mit le pied pour la première fois à Londres, l'allure de décrépitude de la ville lui fit presque mal. Il se souvenait de Londres avant la guerre, avant que les bombes et les obus ne détruisent tout. Les bâtiments étaient en majeur parti écroulés, les rues défoncées. L'eau coulait des bornes fontaine en longues rigoles le long des trottoirs, entraînant avec elle boue et sang. Des objets hétéroclites jonchaient la voie publique. Et, plus que tout, il remarqua les milliers de cadavres perdus à travers ces choses. La plupart était meurtri ou brûlé au point d'être méconnaissable.

Il se souvenait des Anglais. Alors qu'on disait partout qu'ils étaient bêtes et méchants, il les avait trouvé souriants et aimables, prêt à donner les directions à quiconque leur demandant. Les visages de ceux qu'il avait rencontrés par le passé semblaient lui revenir à ce moment, et il se demanda s'ils étaient parmi ces corps. Ces gens normaux qui n'avaient été que d'innocentes victimes et qui s'étaient trouvé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

La chute de l'Angleterre n'avait pas été un fait surprenant. L'empire se battait depuis plus de quatre ans déjà. Les armes, les minutions et les hommes commençaient déjà cruellement à manqué. Lorsque les Allemands étaient parvenus à chasser les Américains de l'Europe, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'ancien empire ne tombe. Et tombé il avait fait. Toutes ses importantes cités avaient été bombardées en utilisant le matériel de leur allié. Tous les Anglais restant à l'époque avaient été tué pendant ces attaques. Les autres, plus chanceux, étaient eux vivant dans les campagnes.

Et maintenant, alors qu'ils marchaient sur Londres, ils n'étaient salués que par des cadavres. La vue était plus que déprimante, mais il semblait le seul à s'en soucier. Il regardait où il mettait les pieds, faisant attention de ne pas écraser un cadavre par mégarde. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les chars d'assaut écraser les corps morts. Les os craquaient comme de vulgaires copeaux de bois. La bile lui monta à la gorge et il dut faire un effort pour garder une expression neutre. Démontrer de la sympathie n'était pas quelque chose qu'un soldat allemand se devait de faire.

La marche s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant un énorme manoir ayant connu des jours meilleurs. Il ne s'y connaissait pas le moindre du monde en architecture, mais il devinait que le bâtiment était très âgé. Malgré sa beauté, la bâtisse n'avait pas été épargnée par les bombes. Le haut toit était effondré d'un côté. De la brique jonchait le gazon qui avait dû être taillé à la perfection autrefois. Plusieurs poutres de bois écrasaient un jardin où quelques petites fleurs tentaient de pousser. Le manoir avait dû être impressionnant au temps de sa grandeur.

Ils restèrent planté devant le bâtiment un moment. Son cœur se mit à débattre dans sa poitrine. Oh, il n'était pas idiot, il savait qui vivait dans cette maison. Il savait que s'il l'attrapait et le rapportait en Allemagne, cela signifierait la fin complète de l'ancien empire d'Angleterre.

_England_… Arthur Kirkland…

Il ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de se calmer. Il se souvenait la première fois où il avait rencontré Arthur Kirkland. C'était quelques temps avant la Première Guerre Mondiale. Bien entendu, il avait entendu parler de lui et de ses exploits par l'entremise de son grand frère. Il s'attendait donc à voir un grand homme à l'allure imposante et au regard assassin. Ce qui lui fut présenté comme étant le fameux Arthur ressemblait à un adolescent. Il était petit, maigre et à l'apparence faible. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Malgré tout, il avait la présence imposante de quelqu'un ayant l'habitude de se faire respecter. Il s'avéra être une personne intelligente et impressionnante. Ce qui l'avait le plus subjugué était ses vifs yeux verts. C'était les yeux de quelqu'un ayant vu plus que son quota de sang versé, le regard sage d'une personne ayant vécu des centaines d'années malgré d'énormes difficultés. Malgré son apparence fragile, Arthur Kirkland l'avait impressionné. C'était quelqu'un qui pouvait se montrer dangereux si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait été battu, serait-il aussi dangereux ?

La porte avant était débarrée. Les soldats allemands ressentirent néanmoins le besoin de l'enfoncer. Le battant de bois alla se cogner violement contre le mur intérieur et ils firent leur entrée, arme à la main.

L'intérieur ressemblait au reste de la ville. Du verre provenant des fenêtres brisées jonchait le sol de marbre recouvert de boue. Des morceaux de bois, de tissu et de métal s'entrelaçaient un peu partout. Une odeur de brûlé régnait dans le hall sombre.

C'est alors que le premier coup de feu se fit entendre. Par instinct, tous les soldats se mirent à couvert derrière des piliers ou des meubles retournés. Le silence se fit alors. Tous regardaient autour, tentant de déterminer d'où la balle était partie. Le déclique d'armes se chargeant raisonna dans la pièce.

- Ne tirez pas ! Cria-t-il en abaissant le fusil de l'homme se trouvant le plus près de lui. Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Certains des soldats le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, mais personne n'osa tirer. Ils restèrent cachés, attendant des ordres.

Il aperçut un reflet lumineux venant du balcon surplombant le hall. Ce devait être le soleil se reflétant sur le métal d'une arme. Le voilà.

- Rottenführer Ludwig Hammerschmidt, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? Demanda un jeune soldat se tenant à côté de lui.

- Vous restez ici, je m'en occupe. Répondit l'interpellé.

Le jeune homme sembla hésitant à l'idée de le laisser partir seul mais n'en dit rien. Le blondinet lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de contourner le pilier derrière lequel ils avaient pris refuge et se diriger vers le grand escalier menant au balcon. Il déposa son M1 volé à un Américain sur le sol avant de dégainer son Luger accroché à sa ceinture. Il serait inutile d'avoir un fusil automatique après tout.

Ludwig monta les escaliers sans bruit. Un épais silence l'entourait. Grâce à un énorme contrôle de soi, son cœur ne débattait même pas.

En haut des marches, il s'accroupit afin de pouvoir observer le deuxième plancher sans être vu. Et là se tenait, comme il l'avait deviné, Arthur Kirkland. Caché derrière un pan du mur, il observait ce qui se passait plus bas au travers les barreaux de la clôture courrant le long de la galerie. Il tenait son Thompson M1928 contre le creux de son épaule, le doigt sur la gâchette. Seulement, Ludwig remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Il serait donc inutile de tirer, car la balle n'atteindrait probablement même pas sa cible.

L'Allemand profita de l'hésitation de son adversaire. Rapidement, il se releva et sauta sur l'Anglais. Les yeux verts de ce dernier s'agrandirent de surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de viser pour tirer que déjà, Ludwig lui tombait dessus. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le sol. Le revolver d'Arthur lui glissa des mains, entre les barreaux de la clôture et heurta le sol dallé plus bas. Désarmé, il ne se laissa cependant pas faire. Il mordit violement la main le maintenant plaqué par terre, goûtant le cuir et la poussière. Il frappa ensuite fortement son adversaire dans l'estomac. Ce dernier laissa échapper quelques jurons en allemand. Alors qu'un autre coup l'atteignait un peu plus bas cette fois, il frappa Arthur violement à la joue à l'aide de la crosse de son revolver. Du sang revola de sa bouche, allant tacher son uniforme. L'Allemand se releva péniblement, tentant d'ignorer la douleur.

- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées. Lança-t-il d'un ton relativement menaçant.

Il empoigna l'autre jeune homme et l'obligea brusquement à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Va te faire foutre ! Cria Arthur en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Ludwig l'ignora complètement. Il lui saisit le bras droit et lui tordit dans le dos avant de faire de même avec l'autre. Il lui tint les poignets d'une main, se servant de son autre pour lui passer les menottes. L'Anglais continua de marmonner des insultes, mais ne semblait plus enclin à vouloir se débattre. La bouche en sang, il se contenta de garder la tête baissée. À quoi bon tenter de se déprendre si la personne vous retenant prisonnier avait une poigne de fer ?

L'Allemand allait le pousser pour le faire avancer lorsqu'il remarqua les taches rouges couvrant l'uniforme d'Arthur. Certainement, il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu tout ce sang ? Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi il ne s'était pas vraiment débattu. Il n'en avait plus la force.

Pris d'une certaine pitié pour son adversaire, Ludwig l'agrippa par la taille et le souleva de terre.

- Je ne suis pas un vulgaire sac de patates, sale boche !

N'écoutant pas les insultes qui se remirent à pleuvoir, le jeune homme retourna voir les autres soldats qui l'attendaient au pied de l'escalier. Ils regardaient leur prisonnier avec des expressions variant entre la méfiance et la curiosité.

Avec toute la fierté étant possible d'avoir en se retrouvant dans une position aussi fâcheuse, Arthur les ignora royalement. Il avait mal, il était fatigué et il aurait juste voulu pouvoir perdre connaissance afin d'ignorer ce qui allait se passer.

Ludwig donna l'ordre à ses hommes de chercher la maison puis les alentours afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres survivants. Ils saluèrent puis obéirent.

Traînant toujours son fardeau, il sortit de la bâtisse. Tanks et jeeps roulaient maintenant partout dans la ville. Les cadavres étaient poussés dans un coin reculé par une pelle mécanique. Le feu commençait déjà à les dévorer, répandant une odeur de chair brûlée dans l'air. Arthur ne put réprimer un sanglot en voyant ce à quoi était réduit son peuple.

Une jeep s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Un jeune soldat salua cordialement Ludwig et lui dit qu'il devait le conduire au Q.G. nouvellement établi à l'endroit où se trouvait jadis le parlement anglais.

L'Allemand poussa Arthur sur la banquette arrière, hésita une seconde, puis s'assit à côté de lui. Ce ne serait pas prudent de laisser le prisonnier seul à l'arrière. Malgré son air affaibli, peut-être avait-il encore quelques tours dans sa manche.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence pesant. L'Anglais n'était pas du tout enclin à parler à ses kidnappeurs et Ludwig ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire la conversation. Il n'avait jamais été bavard et que pouvait-il bien dire à quelqu'un qu'il venait de vaincre ?

- Tu penses vraiment que les Allemands vont être capables de conquérir le monde ? Commença Arthur sur un ton glacial. Tu es vraiment un gamin naïf pour croire des sornettes pareilles. L'Angleterre est peut-être tombée, mais ça ne veut rien dire du tout.

- Tu n'es pas au courant des dernières nouvelles on dirait bien. La moitié de l'Europe de l'ouest nous appartient déjà. Les Russes sont retournés se cacher chez eux en croyant que nous allons nous faire avoir encore une fois par le froid. Le Japon vient d'envahir la Chine. Tu risques de revoir Yao très bientôt.

L'expression de l'Anglais passa de neutre à inquiète en passant par la colère. Voilà des nouvelles bien peu rassurantes. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Ivan. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le vaincre sur son territoire. Mais encore… Arthur s'était crû invincible puisque son pays se trouvait sur une île, et voilà qu'il venait de se faire envahir.

Mettant sa fierté de côté, il demanda davantage d'informations sur ses alliés

Curieusement, Ludwig répondit à toutes ses questions sans hésitation.

- Tu sais que les Américains ont capitulé après leur cuisante défaite en Hollande, quelques temps après que les Russes aient crû avoir pris Berlin. Tous les navires quittant l'Europe sans y être autorisés sont coulés. Ce qui veut dire que tous les alliés autres que ceux se trouvant en Europe vont se faire tuer en tentant de rentrer chez eux.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à Arthur. Il releva la tête pour regarder son ennemi droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que vous avez capturé… ?

- Jones ? Non, pas encore. Nous avons une petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouve par contre. Pour le moment, il n'y a que toi et Wang Yao qui avez été fait prisonniers.

L'Anglais soupira de soulagement. Il avait confiance en Alfred, il savait que cet idiot trouverait le moyen de se cacher et de venir le sauver. Il était un héros, après tout. Cette pensée ne le réconforta pas le moindre du monde. Il ne doutait pas qu'Alfred allait tout tenter pour le sauver, il doutait simplement de son intelligence. L'Américain n'allait pas rester terré quelque part à attendre le moment opportun. Il allait se lancer tête baissée en Allemagne et très probablement se faire capturer. Il avait toujours sous estimé les Allemands après tout.

- Seulement… Continua Ludwig sur un ton un peu moins avenant, Nous savons que pendant toute la guerre, Matthew Williams est resté avec toi. Où est-il ?

En entendant cela, Arthur figea de façon imperceptible. Il serra les dents avant d'hausser les épaules de façon nonchalante.

- Nous avons été séparés lorsque la bombe a explosé. Je ne sais pas où il est.

L'Allemand haussa légèrement un sourcil devant le mensonge mais n'ajouta rien. Son patron allait très certainement trouver un moyen pour faire parler leur prisonnier après tout.

- À l'heure qu'il est, ajouta Ludwig après un moment, Francis Bonnefoy devrait être fait prisonnier lui aussi. Je ne sais pas si tu vas le revoir avant un long moment par contre. En ce qui s'agit de Dan Harris, nous croyons qu'il serait en compagnie de Williams ou Jones. D'autres questions ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Arthur secoua la tête. Est-ce que c'était comme cela que la guerre se terminait ? Les Alliés perdaient ? Comment pouvaient-ils perdre contre de tels monstres ? Le monde en entier avait compté sur eux pour les sauver… Maintenant, les Allemands allaient pouvoir appliquer la solution finale. D'autres millions de gens allaient mourir.

L'Anglais secoua la tête. Non. Tant que les autres ne se faisaient pas prendre, il y avait un peu d'espoir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Francis soit aussi près de se faire prendre que Ludwig le prétendait. Certes, le Français était un idiot doublé d'une mauviette, mais il était malin, très malin. Il aurait très certainement pris la poudre d'escampette en entendant que les Allemands marchaient sur Paris. Il connaissait mieux sa ville que n'importe qui, alors il y trouverait une cachette sûre. N'est-ce pas ?

Smolensk, Russie – Octobre 1945

La neige tombait en gros flocons blancs depuis les petites heures du matin. Les routes en étaient recouvertes, rendant l'avancée des jeeps et tanks de l'armée allemande difficile. De Smolensk à Moscou, il n'y avait que deux ou trois heures de marche, mais s'effectuant sur des pentes raides et à pique. Ce serait facile de mettre le pied sur une plaque de glace pour se retrouver les os brisés dans un ravin quelques cent mètres plus bas.

Il avait donc été décidé que la marche s'arrêterait ici pour le restant de la journée. À la radio, le météorologue prédisait que la neige cesserait de tomber tôt dans l'avant-midi le jour d'après et que même le soleil risquait de se montrer.

- Hah, ouais, le soleil, dans un endroit aussi merdique…

- Vous avez dit quelque chose, Obergruppenführer Weillschmidt ?

Gilbert Weillschmidt releva la tête en affichant un air ennuyé pour fixer le soldat qui venait de lui parler. Le pauvre homme détourna rapidement les yeux en s'excusant.

Le Prussien détestait beaucoup de choses. Certains auraient même pu affirmer qu'il détestait tout, mais ce qui le rendrait agressif était les gens différents _et_ la neige. Il exécrait le froid, la neige et le vent glacial qui traverse les vêtements peu importe la qualité ou l'épaisseur. Il était donc normal qu'il exècre la Russie avec sa température frôlant rarement plus haut que les dix degrés Celsius.

Oh, personne ne l'avait obligé à se joindre à la troupe qui allait marcher sur Moscou. Certains auraient probablement préféré qu'il reste gentiment à Berlin pour que les soldats s'y trouvant se tiennent tranquilles. Mais non, il avait insisté pour se rendre en Russie, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Même son petit frère, Ludwig, avait été surpris de l'apprendre. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas pu vraiment riposter puisque son bataillon devait quitter pour l'Angleterre.

Gilbert se demanda si Ludwig avait réussi à trouver cet imbécile de Kirkland. Probablement puisque Londres était en ruines, mais il se souvenait de cet enfoiré dans ses jours meilleurs et à quel point il pouvait être mesquin. Ce trait de caractère n'avait certainement pas changé au travers des siècles et bien qu'il fût rendu faible, il pourrait quand même causé des problèmes; surtout à quelqu'un de naïf comme Ludwig.

Tant pis. Il trouverait un moyen de contacter Londres dès que la neige cesserait afin d'avoir des nouvelles de son petit frère.

Après une autre minute de réflexion, Gilbert se leva. Il réajusta le col de son uniforme bleu avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. La neige tombait en rafales maintenant, rendant la vue difficile. Il aurait aimé pouvoir marcher sur Moscou aujourd'hui même et aller cueillir cet hypocrite de Russe.

Un sourire sombre se dessina sur son visage. Oh, qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir le revoir en situation de supériorité, de pouvoir se moquer de lui en lui disant que ses rêves d'un monde entièrement Russe n'était que belles illusions. Que la vengeance serait douce.

Oui, Ivan Braginski allait être à sa botte dans quelques heures à peine.

Paris, France – Octobre 1945 

L'ancienne ville lumière pourrait dorénavant s'appeler la ville des décombres. Tout comme Londres, elle avait été bombardée sans pitié jusqu'à ce que la plupart des bâtiments soient détruits. La tour Eiffel n'était plus qu'un vulgaire amas de métal tordu et rouillé. Les Champs Élysée ressemblaient à un dépotoir. Les cadavres des Français y étaient conduis pour être brûlés. L'Arche de Triomphe tenait encore debout par une force invisible, mais une seule petite secousse serait certainement suffisante pour la faire s'effondrer sur elle-même comme un vulgaire château de cartes.

La cité raisonnait de bruit de pas rythmés et de voix à l'accent allemand. Parfois, un coup de fusil ou deux retentissait au loin. Les blessés étaient tués sans hésitation alors que ceux indemnes étaient conduit au parlement afin d'attendre leur sort dans un agonisant silence.

L'air commençait à rafraîchir en ce soir d'octobre. La France n'ayant jamais été un pays froid, la température restait quand même supportable pour quelqu'un ne portant qu'un léger manteau. Cependant, l'eau débordant des rigoles et des caniveaux étaient glaciale, visqueuse et avait une douteuse couleur rouge.

- Je hais le froid…! Saleté de pays…

- La ferme, Dan ! Bon dieu, les boches sont tout près !

Alfred plaqua sa main gantée sur la bouche de son frère pour le faire taire. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, sur le pont, ils entendirent une dizaine de soldats passés. Ces derniers semblaient prendre la situation à la légère, car ils riaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas le moindre souci.

L'Américain se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en dehors de sa cachette. Il vit que les soldats avaient encore leur arme à la main. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas aussi confiants qu'il le pensait.

Lorsque les Allemands furent à une centaine de mètres d'eux, il se retourna vers ses deux frères. Dan tremblait de froid, serrant son manteau contre lui. Sa peau habituellement bronzée avait une teinte livide. Matthew, quant à lui, ne tremblait pas de froid mais plutôt de peur. Il s'était joint aux deux autres trois jours plutôt lorsque les bombardements sur Londres avaient débutés. Arthur savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Allemands n'arrivent et lui avait ordonné d'aller rejoindre Francis en France. Bien entendu, Matthew avait riposté, ne voulant pas laisser l'Anglais seul lorsque son pays allait tomber mais pour une fois, Arthur avait fait preuve de fermeté. Le Canadien n'avait pas eu le choix d'obéir. Une fois en France, il s'était rendu compte que Paris aussi était tombée entre les mains des Allemands et que Francis était introuvable. C'était par miracle qu'il avait pu trouvé Alfred et Dan.

- Et merde. Marmonna Alfred en s'appuyant contre le mur de briques. Il faut pas rester ici. C'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils se mettent à fouiller les caniveaux.

- Où est-ce qu'on peut aller ? Demanda Matthew sur un ton incertain. La ville fourmille d'Allemands. Ils vont nous trouver tout de suite.

- Il faudrait savoir s'ils ont pris Francis. Ajouta Dan en claquant des dents. Si oui, ça sert strictement à rien de rester ici. On est trois, on peut rien faire contre leur armée au complet.

- Je sais, laissez-moi réfléchir.

L'Australien et le Canadien se jetèrent un coup d'œil incertain mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Alfred affichait une expression totalement sérieuse, quelque chose qui était rare de voir chez lui.

Il était vrai que leurs options étaient des plus limitées. Toute l'Europe de l'ouest était dorénavant occupée par l'armée nazie. Aucun pays n'était donc sûr pour les Alliés. Les nations tombaient les unes après les autres et personne ne savait quel sort les attendait. Aux dernières nouvelles, Yao avait été fait prisonnier, ce qui signifiait que toute l'Asie passait sous contrôle allemand et d'après Matthew, l'Angleterre devait être tombée elle aussi. Ce qui signifiait qu'Arthur avait été très certainement fait prisonnier.

- Je m'inquiète pour Arthur… Marmonna le Canadien comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son frère. Je sais qu'il ne se laissera pas prendre si facilement, mais il ne pourra rien contre un régiment en entier.

- Arrête ça, Matthew. Ça sert à rien de penser à lui pour le moment. Répliqua Alfred. Il faut plutôt trouver un moyen de se sortir du pétrin nous-même. Après on verra ce qu'on peut faire.

Les yeux mauves de Matthew devinrent humides mais il secoua la tête. Alfred avait raison, après tout. S'ils se faisaient prendre, ça en était fini des Alliés.

- Bon, écoutez. Déclara l'Américain après un moment.

Il s'accroupit et sortit de la poche de son manteau d'aviateur une carte de Paris humide qu'il étendit tant bien que mal sur le sol. Il sortit ensuite une petite lampe de poche pour l'éclairer. Ses deux frères se penchèrent à leur tour pour la regarder.

- Nous sommes ici. Dit Alfred en pointant un coin de la carte.

- Non. Répliqua Matthew. Nous sommes là. C'est écrit que ce caniveau traverse d'ouest en est Paris. Il est rencontré par plusieurs autres plus petits tout le long du chemin. Francis m'a dit un jour qu'il y avait aussi un système d'aqueduc souterrain datant de très longtemps et qui n'était plus utilisé aujourd'hui. Il est à peu près parallèle aux caniveaux. Donc, on pourrait se déplacer sous la ville, sans risques de se faire prendre, en utilisant cette carte.

Dan et Alfred fixaient leur petit frère avec de grands yeux, comme surpris qu'il ait eu une bonne idée. Ce dernier rougit légèrement devant toute l'attention.

- Okay, c'est bien beau, mais comment on fait pour accéder à l'aqueduc, hein ? Demanda Dan en fixant la carte.

Matthew réfléchit un instant, tentant de se rappeler ce que Francis lui avait raconté jadis. Ses souvenirs s'entremêlèrent pendant un moment avant qu'il ne réussisse à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait.

- Sous Versailles. Déclara-t-il en pointant le château sur la carte. Louis XV s'est servi de ces passages secrets pour tenter d'échapper à la guillotine.

Alfred hocha la tête avant de replier la carte pour la ranger.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, Dit-il avec un sourire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on risque de trouver Francis là-bas.

Et ils se remirent en route, pataugeant dans l'eau vaseuse.


	2. Chapitre 2

_A/N: Me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre de mon fict ! Je voudrais remercier les deux personnes qui ont si aimablement pris le temps de lire le chapitre précédent ainsi que de me laisser une review. Cela est très apprécié !  
En ce qui s'agit de ce chapitre, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je tiens à prévenir que Gilbert peut sembler un peu OOC et aussi que mes descriptions de scènes de combat ne sont peut-être pas les meilleures. J'espère néanmoins que vous allez aimer le chapitre malgré tout. Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

Deadend Countdown

Chapitre 2

Matty MacGregor Devory

Septembre 2009

Londres, Angleterre - Octobre 1945

Arthur Kirkland dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes en voyant ce qu'était devenu son parlement. La bâtisse n'avait bien évidemment pas été épargnée par les bombes et obus, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui avait arraché le cœur. C'était tous ces drapeaux rouge et blanc arborant le signe nazi qui avaient été suspendus un peu partout. Pendant un instant, il se serait crû au centre de Berlin au Q.G. des SS. Il n'entendit pas le moindre anglais nulle part, uniquement de l'allemand, langue à laquelle il ne comprenait rien et ne comptait pas faire un effort pour apprendre.

Cette fois, Ludwig n'avait pas eu la bonté de le porter et Arthur lui en était pratiquement reconnaissant. Même affaibli, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air soumis. Il voulait marcher la tête haute devant l'envahisseur, démontrer que tant qu'un souffle de vie resterait en lui, l'Angleterre serait toujours debout. Il monta donc le large escalier de pierre le dos bien droit, sentant la pointe du canon du Luger de Ludwig planté entre ses omoplates.

Les officiers allemands ayant pris possession de Westminster levèrent la tête à leur entrée. Arthur sentit une vague de dégoût l'envahir en voyant tous ces uniformes bruns et ces bandeaux rouges, mais il se garda de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'allait certainement pas faire un fou de lui devant ses ennemis. Il remarqua avec une étrange satisfaction que certains Allemands détournaient les yeux quand leurs regards se rencontraient. _C'est ça, ayez peur de moi._

L'intérieur de la bâtisse était tout à fait méconnaissable. Des ouvriers s'affairaient à reconstruire la partie effondrée. Ils y allaient à la va-vite, sans prendre le temps de rebâtir comme l'endroit l'était avant. Westminster était en train de se faire dégrader autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Ici aussi, une vingtaine de bannières nazies avaient été installé un peu partout. Et, au comble du malheur, sur un des murs se trouvait une peinture d'Adolf Hitler. La toile, encadrée d'or comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art, dominait toute la pièce. Chaque officier allemand passant devant la saluait avec un _Heil Hitler _comme s'ils s'étaient adressés au Führer lui-même. Arthur eut une soudaine envie de se moquer d'eux, mais s'abstint. Ce ne serait certainement pas sage de rire de leurs coutumes alors qu'il était un prisonnier.

À l'aide de la pointe de son revolver, Ludwig fit avancer l'Anglais dans une série de couloirs sinueux. Partout où il posait les yeux se trouvaient des signes de la présence allemande. Il n'y avait plus un seul portrait des anciens rois d'Angleterre, plus aucun lien avec l'histoire. Arthur avait peine à reconnaître l'endroit qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. C'était donc cela qui risquait d'arriver au monde entier ? Une uniformité générale ? Une dégradation de l'histoire ? La perte de leur identité en tant que nation ? La destruction n'aurait pas été pire.

Arthur fut sortit brutalement de ses pensées lorsque Ludwig ouvrit une porte et le poussa dans la pièce. L'Anglais manqua de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis mais parvint à rester droit. Les mains toujours attachées dans le dos par des menottes, il se serait étalé de tout son long sans possibilité de se retenir et aurait fait un fou de lui devant un ennemi.

Pour tenter de se calmer, il laissa ses yeux détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était un petit bureau situé à l'arrière de la bâtisse. À part la poussière tombée des murs et du plafond, l'endroit ne semblait pas avoir souffert des bombardements. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre, ce qui limitait ses chances de pouvoir s'enfuir. Il ne se laissa néanmoins pas abattre par cette conclusion.

- Assis-toi. Ordonna Ludwig.

Son ton de voix ne laissait pas place à l'argumentation. Arthur s'assit sans répliquer. En temps normal, il se serait offusqué de se faire parler de la sorte, mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne fonctionnait comme avant. Lui, le grand Arthur Kirkland se faisait malmener par un gamin. Un petit rire sombre lui échappa alors qu'une voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'Alfred avait gagné son indépendance alors qu'il avait à peine seize ans.

Ludwig tira une chaise à son tour puis s'assit en face de son prisonnier pour l'observer. Il se souvenait bien des conseils de Gilbert : _ne te laisse pas avoir, il est malin, montre que tu es en situation de contrôle, laisse pas paraître que tu as de la sympathie pour lui et surtout, fais miroiter le fait que ses gamins pourraient y passer s'il coopère pas !_

Ne pas laisser paraître qu'il avait de la sympathie pour l'Anglais risquait de ne pas être facile. Arthur semblait déjà affreusement mal en point. Son uniforme était déchiré et taché de sang, ses yeux vides et une ecchymose commençait à se former sur sa joue à l'endroit où il avait été frappé. Attaché de la sorte, il ressemblait à un gamin sans défense. _Bon dieu, ce devrait être interdit d'avoir l'air si jeune._

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes de la sorte ? Demanda Arthur sur un ton dégoûté. Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ?

- Non.

Pendant une seconde, Arthur sembla désemparé par la réponse aussi sincère qu'inattendue venant de l'Allemand, mais se reprit rapidement. C'était un mensonge. Ce salaud de boche devait bien se moquer de lui derrière son air impassible.

- Demain, tu vas être conduit en Allemagne afin que mes supérieurs décident de ce qu'ils feront de toi. Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne te tueront pas. Ils vont probablement te demander de vendre les autres alliés, par contre.

En entendant cela, les yeux verts d'Arthur s'enflammèrent tout d'un coup.

- Ah ! Plutôt mourir que vendre qui que ce soit ! J'ai plus de fierté que ça !

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Tu dois savoir que les Allemands ont de très bonnes techniques de persuasion. Prévint Ludwig.

- Essayez pour voir ! J'en ai vu d'autres !

- Je crois que si tu en avais vu d'autres, tu aurais profité des bombardements de ta ville pour tenter de te cacher et non pas nous attendre chez toi avec une seule arme pour te défendre.

Cette pique à sa fierté fit bouillonner le sang de l'Anglais. Il savait que Ludwig avait raison, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire qu'il était resté caché chez lui afin de laisser le temps à Matthew de filer pour se rendre en France.

Tant pis. Il préférait laisser Ludwig croire ce qu'il voulait.

L'Allemand se leva en soupirant.

- Tu vas passer la nuit ici. Si tu promets d'être sage, je peux même t'enlever les menottes.

La naïveté derrière ce propos semblait tellement évidente que Arthur refusa de croire qu'on pouvait réellement lui retirer ses liens. Il se contenta d'hausser ses sourcils broussailleux de façon peu convaincue.

Sans attendre de réponse, Ludwig l'agrippa par le bras et l'obligea à se relever. Les menottes lui firent ensuite enlever dans un petit _clic_.

- De toute façon, si tu tentes de t'enfuir tu risques d'avoir bien pire que des menottes.

Et sur ce, l'Allemand tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. La porte se referma doucement. Aucun bruit de clé tournant dans une serrure ne se fit entendre, mais le prisonnier savait très bien que cela ne voulait rien dire. Il se rassit en soupirant longuement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Son épuisement l'empêchait de réfléchir même si c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Des centaines de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Était-il même possible de s'en sortir seul ? Devait-il attendre que quelqu'un vienne le sauver ? Cette pensée le fit frissonner et il entendit la voix stridente d'Alfred : _T'inquiète, Arthur ! Le héros va venir te sauver ! _ La simple idée de devoir sa liberté à cet imbécile d'Américain était suffisante pour lui donner envie de vomir. Cependant, pouvait-il se permettre d'être capricieux et de ramener ses vieilles rancœurs ? Pour le moment, non. Il avait besoin de l'aide d'Alfred ou de n'importe qui d'autre.

Et puis, il y avait Ludwig. Arthur hésita une seconde. Ludwig était jeune et probablement facilement impressionnable. Peut-être qu'il serait possible de le manipuler. S'il voulait le faire par contre, il devait s'arranger pour que ce soit avant leur arrivée à Berlin, car une fois que le grand frère de ce dernier serait dans les parages, ce serait beaucoup moins facile.

Oui, pour le moment tenter d'exploiter la naïveté de son kidnappeur était la meilleure chose à faire. Si cela devait échouer, alors il se permettrait d'attendre l'aide d'Alfred.

Moscou, Russie – Octobre 1945

Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées tout à fait comme il l'avait prévu. L'armée allemande n'avait pas vraiment rencontré de résistance en entrant dans la ville. Comme dans toutes les autres cités bombardées récemment, les rues étaient jonchées de cadavres, mais cette fois, une mince couche de neige les recouvrait. Le spectacle aurait pu être magnifique si des taches rouge vif n'avaient pas coloré çà et là la pellicule blanche. Les trois quart des bâtiments avaient été rasés soit par une bombe ou soit par les flammes. L'armée allemande ne voulait pas prendre le moindre de risque, car ils savaient que les Russes ne se laisseraient pas détruire aussi facilement que les Anglais ou les Chinois. Il n'y avait donc plus une âme qui vive à Moscou. On aurait dit une ville fantôme en train de partir en poussière. Le Kremlin n'était plus qu'un vulgaire amas de bois coloré au milieu de la Place Rouge. Le vent glacial soufflait entre les bâtiments délabrés comme une sombre menace aux envahisseurs.

Les soldats avaient été plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude, tenant contre eux leur arme. Personne n'osait parler, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à surveiller les alentours. Tous savaient que les Russes étaient des monstres. Peut-être auraient-ils résisté à l'attaque des bombes et attendaient uniquement le moment opportun pour leur sauter dessus.

Même Gilbert Weillschmidt avait ressenti un petit malaise en entrant à Moscou. Il lui semblait impossible que l'imposante cité soit réduite à un tel état de désolation. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait fréquenté des Russes. Ils avaient été parfois alliés, parfois ennemis, mais à chaque fois la même chose l'avait frappé : leur témérité. Qu'ils ne soient que de vulgaires paysans ou des soldats aguerris, ils semblaient faits pour combat. Voir ce pays autrefois si puissant, réduit à rien du tout, lui semblait surréel.

Et il avait abaissé sa garde, avait vagabondé dans les rues enneigées par lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées. Quel piètre soldat était-il ! Après des siècles de combat, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

La seule chose que Gilbert avait entendue avant qu'un éclair de douleur ne l'envahisse était le crissement de la neige derrière lui. Il avait tourné la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, croyant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un de ses soldats. Quelque chose l'avait ensuite heurté derrière le crâne, l'envoyant valser face première dans la neige.

Étourdi et désorienté, l'Allemand tenta d'évaluer la situation. Deux choses ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit : douleur et froid. Douleur à cause du coup reçut et froid à cause qu'il était étendu dans la neige. Avec quelques difficultés, il parvint à se lever pour se retrouver à quatre pattes. Sans grande surprise, il découvrit quelques petites taches rouges décorant la pellicule blanche sous lui. Bon dieu.

Il allait se remettre sur ses pieds quand un poids atterrit sur son dos, le renvoyant face première dans la neige. L'air lui manqua pendant une seconde.

- Merde !

Cette fois, il ne put se relever. Quelque chose le maintenait plaqué sauvagement au sol. Une chose de relativement lourd qui l'empêchait de bouger.

- On fait moins le malin maintenant, n'est-ce pas, petit Gilbert ?

En entendant cette voix, Gilbert figea littéralement, oubliant ses vêtements détrempés et le froid qui commençait à se répandre dans son corps. Lentement, il releva la tête, ses yeux rouges élargis par une terreur sourde.

Aucune erreur n'était possible : ces yeux mauves glacés, ce sourire figé, ces cheveux d'un blond étrange et surtout, le long foulard battant doucement au vent.

- Ivan… ! Parvint-il à articuler.

Ivan Braginski était donc celui à l'avoir frappé, utilisant probablement cette saleté de tuyau rouillé qu'il traînait toujours partout avec lui.

Sérieusement, Gilbert n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pire. Nombreuses fois par le passé il avait eu le Russe comme ennemi. Même au sommet de sa gloire, le Prussien n'avait jamais été capable de le battre. Peu importe les tricheries et les coups bas, Ivan avait toujours été triomphant. Et maintenant, Gilbert était écrasé dans la neige, sous sa botte. Ivan pourrait lui broyer la colonne vertébrale qu'il n'aurait même pas la moindre chance de se défendre.

La gorge serrée, il avala difficilement.

Gilbert s'apprêtait à insulter son ennemi de toujours lorsque la pression sur son dos se fit moindre. Sans chercher à savoir pourquoi, il se releva vivement, ignorant l'étourdissement qui menaçait de le gagner. D'un geste fluide, il dégaina son Luger et le pointa sur Ivan; uniquement pour le baisser par la suite.

Aplati comme il l'avait été sur le sol une minute plus tôt, il n'avait pas pu remarquer quelques détails intéressants sur le Russe. Comme le fait que son manteau était en lambeaux et recouvert d'énormes taches de sang. Sans savoir pourquoi, Gilbert devina que ce sang était bien le sien. Ivan avait aussi une énorme coupure sur la joue qui saignait abondamment, et sa main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas son tuyau, avait une étrange couleur bleue soit causée par le froid intense ou soit causée par une foulure du poignet.

- Bon dieu… Fut la seule chose intelligente que le Prussien parvint à dire.

- Qu'attends-tu pour finir le travail, petit Gilbert ? Demanda Ivan d'une voix éteinte. Tant que je serai en vie, l'URSS ne tombera pas.

Le Luger trembla quelque peu avant de retourner dans son étuis. Les yeux mauves d'Ivan reflétèrent quelque chose ressemblant à de la surprise. Néanmoins, il ne laissa pas passer cette occasion en or. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Prussien ne lui tirait pas dessus pour l'achever, mais il savait que s'il pouvait l'entraîner dans sa chute, le monde s'en porterait mieux.

D'un geste étonnamment rapide pour quelqu'un dans un tel état, il s'élança vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, son arme rustique prête à s'abattre à nouveau sur son crâne. La blessure à son flanc, jusque là refermée grâce à des pansements rudimentaires, se rouvrit. La douleur vive s'empara alors de lui. Ses jambes faiblirent et il s'effondra lourdement dans la neige qui se teinta rapidement d'écarlate.

Pendant une seconde, Gilbert resta tétanisé de surprise. Il s'était attendu à devoir se battre à armes égales contre Ivan, un combat à mort comme ils en avaient fait des centaines par le passé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir vivre assez vieux pour voir le Russe s'effondrer de douleur de la sorte. Ce dernier s'était toujours montré stoïque face à la douleur. Nombre de fois il avait eu des os brisés, des muscles déchirés, des articulations foulées sans que cela ne paraisse sur son visage. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait face contre terre, incapable de bouger tant la souffrance était vive.

Ce n'est que lorsque Gilbert aperçut la marre de sang se formant sous le corps que son cerveau se remit en marche. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Ivan, ignorant le liquide rouge tachant ses pantalons, le retourna sur le dos et ouvrit son manteau. La blessure béante sur son flanc lui donna envie de vomir, mais il se retint. Si Ivan ne mourrait pas au bout de son sang, il allait mourir d'hypothermie.

Mettant son dégoût de côté, Gilbert retira son propre manteau et l'appuya fermement contre la blessure, tentant de ralentir le flot du sang. Ivan marmonna quelque chose en russe que l'autre jeune homme ne comprit pas. Il n'était plus suffisamment conscient pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Le Prussien cria alors à ses soldats de venir le rejoindre, prenant bien soin d'ajouter quelques insultes pour démontrer que c'était urgent. Ces derniers finirent par le retrouver et restèrent surpris de voir accroupit à côté de quelqu'un, les mains rouges de sang.

- Restez pas plantés là ! S'égosilla Gilbert. C'est foutu s'il meurt au bout de son sang, bande d'imbéciles !

Le médecin du régiment arriva alors et prit les choses en main. Il donna une bonne dose de morphine au blessé avant de lui faire un pansement rudimentaire et d'ordonner aux brancardiers de le ramener au poste de contrôle où il serait soigné adéquatement.

Le Prussien les regarda faire de façon un peu distante. Il repoussa le soigneur qui lui dit qu'il avait besoin de soins après avoir reçu un coup aussi violent à la tête.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai aidé ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai paniqué à ce point en le voyant en train de se vider de son sang ? _Ne cessait-il de se répéter. _Il serait pas mort au bout de son sang. On peut pas mourir si facilement alors pourquoi… _

Il repoussa alors les souvenirs qui menaçaient de refaire surface, des souvenirs d'une époque lointaine, lors de la guerre de Succession d'Autriche alors que lui et Ivan étaient un peu plus que de simples alliés…

Paris, France – Octobre 1945

Marcher dans un caniveau alors que l'eau glaciale lui léchait les bottes n'était pas la définition de plaisant, selon Alfred F. Jones. Comment un héros de sa trempe en était-il réduit à patauger si pathétiquement comme un vulgaire bandit en fuite alors qu'il lui aurait simplement suffit de sauter au milieu des Allemands et de tous les tuer avec son M1 ? _Tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas un héros; _nargua la voix à l'accent ennuyant d'Arthur. Alfred grogna et dit à la voix d'Arthur – aussi connu sous le nom de la voix de la raison – de se taire. Cette voix avait habituellement un accent anglais ou un accent canadien, tout dépendant de si elle voulait vraiment se faire entendre. La voix de la raison prenait l'accent canadien de Matthew avec sa manie de dire ''ou'' au lieu de ''o'' uniquement lorsque Alfred devait vraiment entendre raison puisque son frère était la seule personne qu'il écoutait réellement.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville lumière, rendant leur avancée moins visible aux yeux des Allemands, mais plus dangereuse pour eux. Deux fois Matthew avait failli tomber dans l'eau en mettant le pied sur de la vase dissimulée par la noirceur grandissante. Les deux fois, Alfred l'avait rattrapé de justesse, épargnant ainsi à son frère un bain glacial qui aurait pu lui être fatal.

_Matthew est pas fait pour ça. _Pensa aigrement l'Américain. _Il est pas fait pour la guerre, il aurait dû rester au Canada et me laisser me battre contre les boches._

Bien entendu, le Canadien avait accouru lorsque l'Angleterre avait déclaré la guerre à l'Allemagne. Il n'avait pas pensé aux dangers que cela représentait et avait pris le premier bateau en partance pour Londres afin d'y rejoindre son cher Arthur. Alfred ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux. Lorsqu'il avait appris que son jeune frère était parti pour l'Europe, il avait contacté Arthur pour lui dire – ou plutôt lui crier – de ne pas le laisser aller au front comme il avait fait pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale. Bien évidement, Matthew ne l'entendait pas comme ça et voulait se rendre utile; résultat : il était resté aux postes les plus reculés pour aider les médecins avec les blessés. C'était déjà trop pour Alfred puisque les centres médicaux étaient souvent la cible des raids Allemands, mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour faire changer son frère d'avis. Ce dernier pouvait se montrer relativement têtu parfois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décidèrent de faire halte sous un petit pont à moitié effondré pour reprendre leur souffle. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de patrouille de reconnaissance allemande, Alfred déplia de nouveau sa carte de Paris et sortit sa lampe de poche pour l'éclairer. Il ne comprenait pas les directions puisqu'elles étaient écrites en français, mais il fit comme s'il savait où ils étaient. Matthew le corrigea à plusieurs reprises, toujours aussi patient envers son frère.

- Tu es stupide. Déclara Dan après un moment. Pourquoi tu laisses pas la foutue carte à Mathy ? Il est capable de lire le français et il connaît Paris plus que toi

L'Américain écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris de voir Dan prendre pour Matthew alors qu'en temps normal, il prenait toujours pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Coupa le Canadien afin d'éviter une nouvelle chicane entre ses deux frères. Nous y sommes presque. Remettons-nous en marche.

Dan et Alfred continuèrent de se fixer pendant un moment avant que le plus vieux des deux n'émette un ''_hmpf_'' indigné. L'Australien se contenta de rouler les yeux. Matthew soupira légèrement.

Ils marchaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Alfred en tête, lorsqu'il releva brusquement la main. Les deux autres, comprenant le signe militaire, s'arrêtèrent. Ils venaient tout juste de passer sous un autre pont à demi écroulé.

Un petit ''plouc'' à peine perceptible se fit entendre et ils se retournèrent vivement. Sur le ponceau se tenaient quatre soldats allemands, l'air aussi surpris qu'eux. Pendant une interminable seconde, les deux groupes se fixèrent sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il fallut moins que ces soixante millisecondes à Alfred pour évaluer la situation. Les soldats Allemands ne devaient probablement pas être en fonction, car ils ne portaient pas leur uniforme militaire et ne semblaient pas avoir d'armes. Cependant, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et de la position. Sur le petit pont, ils pouvaient se mettre à couvert derrière le garde-fou de pierre alors que lui et ses deux frères étaient complètement à découvert. Ça ne s'annonçait pas trop mal.

D'un geste rapide, Alfred agrippa son M1 tenu en bandoulière et en appuya la crosse contre son épaule, mettant en joue les soldats allemands. Dan agrippa Matthew, le poussa derrière lui avant de faire de même.

Les quatre allemands se mirent à couvert derrière le petit muret longeant le pont.

Un premier coup de fusil retentit et une balle atterrit à quelques centimètres de la botte de l'Américain. Merde, ils étaient armés finalement.

- Mettez-vous à couvert ! Cria-t-il.

Le seul endroit à couvert était sous le pont. Ils s'y rendirent au pas de course, tentant en même temps de repérer un moyen de monter sur la berge.

Pendant quelques instants, rien ne bougea.

D'un signe de la main, Alfred pointa vers le haut à l'intention de Dan, signifiant qu'ils devaient se rendre sur le pont. Il fit ensuite signe à Matthew de ne pas bouger. Ce dernier n'ayant pas d'armes, il risquait plus de nuire qu'autre chose. Le Canadien hocha docilement la tête même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée que ses deux frères prennent tant de risques.

Il y avait environ deux mètres de haut entre le caniveau et la route. L'Australien repéra un petit éboulement à quelques pas d'eux sur lequel ils pourraient prendre appui pour se hisser plus haut. C'était risqué puisque pendant ce temps, ils seraient à découvert, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres issus pour le moment. Alfred hocha la tête. Tenant son M1 serré dans sa main, il courut vers l'éboulement en tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il mit le pied sur la première roche, puis la deuxième avant de pouvoir agripper le rebord. Il s'y hissa silencieusement, gardant un œil sur le pont. Les boches s'y trouvaient toujours, mais lui faisaient dos. Il fit signe à Dan de venir le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans attendre et ils restèrent quelques secondes à fixer leurs cibles. Ils pourraient tenter de les abattre, mais la distance et la noirceur rendraient leurs tirs imprécis. De plus, les Allemands étaient quatre alors même si par miracles deux se faisaient tué du premier coup, les deux autres auraient le temps de se retourner et leur tirer dessus. Mieux valait tenter de les approcher discrètement.

Avec une lenteur délibérée afin de ne pas faire de bruit, Alfred attacha la baïonnette au bout du canon de son arme. Cela rendrait les tirs encore moins précis, mais il espérait ne pas avoir à faire feu.

Puis, il avança doucement en direction des quatre Allemands, faisant attention de ne pas faire rouler de petits cailloux sous la semelle de ses bottes qui pourraient les alerter. Son cœur débattait plus d'excitation que de peur. Il était un héros, son plan était donc infaillible.

Matthew quant à lui, toujours sous le pont, tentait de se faire le plus petit possible. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. La nuit était silencieuse, ne serait-ce que le glougloutement de l'eau coulant le long du caniveau. La gorge serrée, il priait pour rien de mal n'arrive à ses frères. Pour la millionième fois depuis le début de la guerre, le Canadien maudit sa faiblesse et son manque de courage. Il savait que même si il avait eu une arme, il n'aurait pas eu l'audace de sortir du caniveau pour affronter les nazis. La peur le figeait littéralement. Il en avait eu la preuve maintes fois au cours de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Oh, plusieurs Allemands étaient tombés sous ses balles, mais il avait fallu qu'Arthur reste à ses côtés pour l'inciter à tirer. Était-ce réellement de sa faute s'il ne voulait pas se battre et croyait que la violence ne mènerait jamais à rien ?

Un coup de feu puis des cris le firent sursauter violemment, le ramenant au présent. Ce qui devait être des injures en allemand emplit l'air autant que l'odeur de fumée provenant des armes.

Était-ce Dan ou Alfred qui avaient tiré ou bien un de ces Allemands ?

Pendant un court moment d'horreur, Matthew vit les corps de ses deux frères, gisant sur le sol froid et humide, criblés de balles. La clarté de cette vision lui donna envie de vomir. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette, ignorant les risques, lorsqu'il entendit la voix portante d'Alfred crier des insultes aux nazis.

Quelque chose tomba derrière lui avec un lourd _thump_ suivit d'un _Mein Gott_ ennuyé. Le Canadien se retourna rapidement pour apercevoir un Allemand gisant sur le dos, visiblement sonné. Le pauvre bougre avait le nez en sang et très certainement quelques dents en moins. Il s'assit tant bien que mal, marmonnant toujours en allemand. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux mauves de Matthew. Les deux restèrent figés de surprise. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! _Pensa le Canadien avec horreur. Il se sentit tellement prit au dépourvu qu'il n'entendait même plus les bruits du combat se déroulant au-dessus de lui.

Le nazi, probablement un soldat chevronné, retrouva en premier ses esprits. Il bondit sur ses pieds avant de se jeter contre son adversaire. Matthew laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque l'arrière de son crâne heurta le sol, mais ne laissa pas la souffrance le gagner. Il repoussa le nazi d'un bon coup de pied en plein estomac. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse en grognant. Le Canadien se releva tant bien que mal lorsque l'autre le renvoya au tapis d'un balayage dans les chevilles. _Je ne sais même pas me battre… !_

L'Allemand ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se pencha sur le jeune homme aux yeux mauves et l'agrippa d'une main au collet afin de le maintenir en place. De son autre, il chercha son arme. _Oh mon Dieu je ne veux pas mourir !_

Matthew ferma les yeux, priant pour que ma mort ne soit pas souffrante et pour que ses deux frères s'en sorte. La douleur agonisante d'une balle fut remplacée par une sensation d'étouffement lorsque quelque chose de lourd lui tomba en pleine poitrine. D'instinct, ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour voir ce qui se passait. L'Allemand gisait immobile, coucher sur lui.

- Mon pauvre petit chéri ! Vint une voix à l'accent immanquable.

Le corps inanimé fut repoussé et le Canadien put enfin se rassoir pour respirer.

- F-Francis ? S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant la personne accroupie à côté de lui.

Francis Bonnefoy lui fit un sourire sincère. Le Français était pratiquement méconnaissable avec ses cheveux attachés en queue-de-cheval et ses vêtements d'armée tachés. Malgré son apparence désastreuse, il n'avait rien perdu de sa classe habituelle.

Matthew n'hésita pas à le serrer fortement dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir en vie.

- Dieu merci tu vas bien… ! Lança le Canadien de son français si particulier.

- Bien sûr que je vais bien. Que croyais-tu ?

Matthew s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Francis lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

- Nous parlerons plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut vous mettre en lieu sûr.

À ce moment, trois autres corps allemands tombèrent du pont, faisant sursauter les deux francophones. Puis, Dan et Alfred vinrent les rejoindre, affichant tous les deux un air triomphant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leur surprise de voir Francis que déjà, Matthew les serrait dans ses bras.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, bande d'idiots !

- Ça va aller, Mathy ! Tu sais qu'on est trop forts pour se faire battre par des boches ! Répliqua Dan en tapotant le dessus de la tête de son jeune frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, _frog (1)_ ? Demanda Alfred à l'intention de Francis.

Le Français fit un petit sourire, pas du tout insulté par l'impolitesse de l'Américain. Il avait l'habitude de son racisme et de son manque de savoir-vivre flagrant.

- J'ai entendu dire que trois étrangers se promenaient dans les caniveaux de la ville et qu'ils portaient sur leurs vêtements le drapeau des pays alliés. Je ne savais pas que c'était vous, mais je m'en doutais un peu alors je suis venu à votre rencontre. J'ai bien fait, d'ailleurs. Mon petit Matthieu chéri serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Deux pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers le Canadien qui se mit à rougir vivement.

- J-je n'allais pas me faire tuer, allons…!

- Peu importe. Coupa Francis sur un ton étrangement sérieux. Venez avec moi. Il faut vous mettre en sécurité. Vous semblez épuisés après tout.

Les trois jeunes hochèrent la tête. Dormir et être en sécurité semblaient les deux choses les plus importantes pour le moment. Sauver le monde viendrait ensuite.

* * *

_(1)_ _''Frog'' est une insulte que les anglophones utilisent envers les francophones._


	3. Chapitre 3

_A/N: Merci à Irohana pour ses encouragements ! J'espère que le troisième chapitre te plaira !_

* * *

Londres, Angleterre – Octobre 1945

S'endormir en territoire ennemi était probablement la pire erreur à faire. Alors que ses lourdes paupières se fermaient lentement, Arthur cherchait qui blâmer pour cela. La fatigue, le stress, la déprime, son corps, le confortable divan… Éventuellement, l'épuisement eut raison de lui et malgré toutes ses protestations, il s'endormit.

Dans la salle des communications où de nombreux téléphones et téléphonistes étaient installés, Ludwig affichait un air ennuyé. Il tenait le combiné d'un des téléphones contre son oreille pour écouter le babillage incessant de Feliciano Vargas, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, en Italie. L'Allemand avait promis de l'appeler dès que l'Angleterre serait tombée et fidèle à ses promesses, il l'avait fait. Seulement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de placer plus de dix mots que l'Italien s'était mis à parler sans arrêt, passant de la guerre à son frère, Lovino, sans oublier ses pâtes chéries et la mauvaise température. Toujours aussi patient, Ludwig l'avait laissé aller, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite et marmonnant un ''hm hm'' lorsque le besoin s'en faisant sentir. De sa main libre, il remplissait un rapport qu'il devrait ensuite donner à un supérieur – ici nommé son grand frère – afin qu'il le donne au Führer. Pensant à son frère, Ludwig se rappela qu'il devait tenter de joindre Moscou afin de savoir ce qui s'y passait. Enfin, tout devait bien aller, sinon quelqu'un l'aurait forcément mis au courant. Et peut-être que Gilbert serait insulté que son _petit_ frère s'inquiète pour lui.

- Ludwig ? Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Feliciano de son côté du fil en Italie.

Sa voix parvenait un peu étouffée et entrecoupée de grésillements.

- Hm ? Oh, oui bien sûr. Excuse-moi Feliciano, je dois y aller. Répondit Ludwig.

Il coupa court aux protestations de son compagnon d'armes en raccrochant brusquement, ce qui lui valut quelques regards noirs.

Toujours un peu distrait, il finit de remplir son rapport, le signa, puis le mit dans la pile qui devrait être remise à son frère. Il se mit ensuite à pianoter sur le sous-main, regardant la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. La vitre avait dû être soufflée par une explosion et une pellicule de plastique empêchait le froid et les précipitations d'entrer dans le bâtiment. La température avait relativement chuté depuis que le soleil s'était couché. Peut-être neigerait-il un petit peu. Ludwig n'était pas certain qu'il y ait de la neige à Londres, mais le temps semblait idéal pour cela.

Son regard glissa de la fenêtre au couloir conduisant à la pièce où était enfermé Arthur. Deux gardes avaient été postés devant la porte afin que l'Anglais ne tente pas de s'échapper. Si ce dernier faisait quelque chose d'étrange, une des deux sentinelles devait venir lui dire immédiatement. Jusqu'à présent, rien ne s'était passé. Tout semblait calme. Ludwig était à moitié surpris par cela. Il s'était attendu à ce que Kirkland fasse du boucan ou tente de s'enfuir. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un ex pirate d'accepter son sort bien tranquillement.

Une soudaine pensée l'assaillit : et si, d'une certaine façon, Arthur avait réussi à neutraliser les deux gardes et à s'enfuir ? Ou pire encore, et s'il était mort ? Ludwig se souvenait d'avoir vu des taches de sang sur son uniforme alors peut-être était-il blessé gravement.

Coupant court à ses angoisses, le jeune homme se leva précipitamment. Sa chaise grinça sur le sol sans qu'il n'y porte attention. Il avait envie courir, mais savait que cela attirerait trop l'attention puisqu'en temps normal, il était calme et ne s'énervait jamais. Il marcha quand même d'un bon pas le long du corridor. Au loin, les deux soldats assignés à la garde d'Arthur se tenaient bien droits de chaque côté de la porte, leur arme à la main. Ils le saluèrent d'un même geste en le voyant arriver.

- Rottenführer Hammerschmidt, Commença celui posté à gauche. L'Anglais se tient tranquille. Vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire.

- Je tiens quand même à le voir. Insista Ludwig de son habituel ton ferme.

Le soldat afficha un air incertain avant d'hausser les épaules puis d'ouvrir la porte. Ludwig le remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'entrer dans la pièce, une main posée sur son Luger accroché à sa ceinture. Il s'était attendu à n'importe quoi : la pièce en total désordre, les meubles brisés, un trou dans le mur, du sang sur la tapisserie mais certainement pas Arthur Kirkland, pelotonné sur un affreux divan, en train de dormir. Cette vue le laissa tellement surpris qu'il ne sut pas quoi faire. La première chose lui traversant l'esprit lorsque son cerveau se remit en marche fut : comment peut-il s'endormir en territoire ennemi ? La seconde fut : et s'il ne dormait pas et qu'il était mort ? Le visage d'Arthur était affreusement pâle, après tout.

Ludwig s'approcha alors du sofa, puis s'accroupit à côté. Il hésita ensuite sur l'attitude à adopter. Encore une fois, et si Arthur faisait semblant de dormir ou d'être mort pour l'attaquer ? _C'est ridicule, allons. Il est affaibli. Même s'il m'attaque, cela ne me fera rien. _Avant de changer d'idée, l'Allemand posa deux doigts contre le cou de l'Anglais, tentant de sentir son pouls. Pendant une effroyable seconde, il ne ressentit rien et se dit que le Führer allait le tuer pour avoir laisser mourir une nation. Puis, il sentit enfin un faible battement contre ses doigts qui le fit soupirer de soulagement. Arthur n'était pas mort finalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Si Ludwig avait été quelqu'un le moindrement stressé, il aurait probablement sauté au plafond en criant. La seule chose démontrant qu'il avait été pris en surprise fut ses yeux qui s'agrandirent légèrement. Il retira sa main de sur l'Anglais avant de se relever.

- Je m'assurais que tu n'étais pas mort. Répondit-il honnêtement.

- Hmpf, pourquoi est-ce que je serais mort ?

L'Allemand se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Arthur, encore à moitié endormi, s'assit avant de se frotter les yeux. Il se sentait encore plus épuisé qu'avant de dormir, ses yeux brûlaient et son corps en entier lui faisait mal. À cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être encore chez lui afin de pouvoir se coucher dans son grand lit confortable après avoir pris une bonne tasse de thé.

Maintenant que les soupçons de Ludwig étaient calmés, pourquoi restait-il planté là comme un idiot à fixer l'Anglais qui voulait de toute évidence se retrouver seul ? Quelque chose le retenait. La culpabilité, peut-être ?

- Rendors-toi. Commanda-t-il alors. Nous quittons pour l'Allemagne demain au lever du soleil.

- À vos ordres. Répondit Arthur sur un ton faussement soumis.

Il lança alors un regard au nazi signifiant de sortir de la pièce. Pendant une brève seconde, ce dernier eut l'impression de ne plus être en position d'autorité. Son frère avait eu raison là-dessus; même dans les situations désespérées, Arthur pouvait se montrer autoritaire. Ce devait être la pratique accumulée au cours de ses siècles en tant que pirate puis au cours des centaines d'années pendant laquelle il avait des enfants à sa charge.

C'était exactement comment il se sentait présentement ; comme un enfant se faisant réprimander par son père. Gilbert l'avait maintes fois grondé de la sorte par le passé. C'était une sensation étrange à laquelle il voulait se soustraire.

Sans d'autre commentaire, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte. Cela ne servirait à rien de montrer qu'il ne se sentait pas maître de la situation.

L es deux gardes lui jetèrent un coup d'œil sans pour autant lui adresser la parole. Ludwig les ignora, ne doutant pas qu'ils feraient leur travail comme il leur avait été ordonné. Les Allemands avaient d'ailleurs la réputation d'être très disciplinés et c'était probablement ce qui faisait une partie de leur force. Allemand typique, Ludwig avait lui-même comme mantra de toujours être discipliné et de suivre les règles à la lettre. Sans les règlements, le monde serait plongé dans l'anarchie alors il était important que tout soit fait de façon coordonnée et prévue à l'avance. Ressentir de la pitié ou de la compassion pour les soldats ennemis n'était _pas_ dans le guide de déontologie du parfait soldat, surtout pas pour quelqu'un de son rang. Il se devait d'être droit afin de montrer l'exemple. Il devait le faire pour l'Allemagne, pour que son pays n'ait pas à revivre une récession, n'ait pas à payer d'autres dettes de guerre qui le ferait plonger dans un gouffre sans fond, pour que le plan de son patron soit mené à bien.

Il se devait de faire parler Arthur Kirkland afin que tous les Alliés soient mis hors d'état de nuire.

Avec ses priorités remises en place, Ludwig tourna les talons et retourna dans la pièce où son prisonnier se trouvait.

Moscou, Russie – Octobre 1945

Le vent hurlait entre les bâtiments et s'infiltrait dans les carreaux brisés des fenêtres. Il fouettait le visage et pénétrait même les vêtements les plus épais. La neige, qui tombait depuis une heure, redoublait d'ardeur. Le ciel avait pris un effrayant ton noir. Tout cela causa des interférences sur les radios et auprès des lignes téléphoniques nouvellement installées. Plusieurs poteaux furent renversés et le temps était trop mauvais pour qu'on ne puisse les réparer. Le nouveau Q.G. nazi à Moscou serait donc coupé du monde jusqu'à ce que la température ne soit plus clémente.

- Aie ! S'égosilla Gilbert alors qu'un médecin tentait d'appliquer une gaze sur sa blessure reçue à la nuque. Fais donc attention !

Le docteur se contenta de rouler les yeux et de poursuivre son travail, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Le Prussien ne cessait de faire une scène. Il avait mal et voulait que la douleur disparaisse _maintenant_. Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas joindre Berlin. Le pauvre soldat lui ayant appris que les lignes étaient coupées avait eu droit à une bonne mornifle.

- Tu es pire qu'un enfant, petit Gilbert. Commenta Ivan lorsque le médecin fut sortit de la pièce.

Gilbert sursauta, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau grognement de douleur.

- Tu dormais pas, toi ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention du Russe.

Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules, un petit sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

Il avait été conduit quelques heures plus tôt à une infirmerie de fortune. Des médecins plutôt réticents s'étaient empressés de refermer ses blessures après l'avoir menotté au lit. Ils avaient dit ne pas craindre pour sa vie, mais Gilbert avait crû qu'ils disaient cela uniquement pour ne pas passer devant le peloton d'exécution. Néanmoins, il se doutait qu'Ivan ne mourrait pas si facilement. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonner qu'il se réveillerait si rapidement par contre.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes. Le Prussien cherchait quelque remarque acerbe à lancer à son ennemi sans en trouver. Pour une fois, les insultes ne lui venaient pas facilement.

- Je hais ton pays. Déclara-t-il comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau.

- Tu n'as qu'à partir.

- Ah ! Je pars dès que la foutue neige cesse de tomber et tu sais quoi ? Je te ramène avec moi à Berlin ! Tu vas faire moins le fier quand tu vas devoir admettre que ton stupide pays nous appartient !

Une étrange lueur éclaira alors les yeux mauves d'Ivan. Il n'avait pas le regard de quelqu'un venant de se faire battre. Cette étincelle, Gilbert la connaissait bien. C'était la flamme de quelqu'un prêt à se relever pour se battre à nouveau. Nombre de fois, il l'avait eue dans son regard lorsque des gens tentaient d'envahir sa Prusse. Il comprit alors que même si la Russie était complètement détruite d'un bout à l'autre, Ivan n'abandonnerait jamais.

Cette idée l'excita autant qu'elle ne l'effraya.

- J'aurais dû te laisser crever dans la neige. Marmonna Gilbert en s'assoyant près du lit du blessé.

- Oh ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Parce que je dois te ramener à Berlin ! C'est les ordres directs du Führer !

- Pourquoi cela ? Continua Ivan sur un ton amusé.

Le Prussien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée pourquoi il devait s'embarrasser d'Ivan pour le conduire en Allemagne. Ce dernier remarqua bien son hésitation. Son sourire passa d'amusé à victorieux.

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? Ton cher Führer ne te fait pas suffisamment confiance pour te le dire ? Et bien petit Gilbert, depuis quand suis-tu les ordres si aveuglement ? Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas.

- La ferme !

- Surtout qu'il s'agit du patron de ton frère, pas le tiens… Serait-ce que tu doives obéir à ton petit frère, maintenant ?

Cette fois, il fallut tout son contrôle de soi à Gilbert pour ne pas frapper le Russe déjà blessé. S'il montrait sa colère, Ivan saurait qu'il aurait gagné et Gilbert ne voulait surtout pas se faire battre sur son propre terrain. Il était en position d'autorité ! Il ne devrait pas se faire narguer de la sorte par un prisonnier.

D'un geste délibéré, il appuya fortement sa main sur l'une des blessures les plus importantes d'Ivan. À travers les épaisseurs de gazes, il pouvait pratiquement sentir le liquide chaud se remettre à couler. Affichant un sourire affecté, il appliqua plus de pression et sentit effectivement du sang sur ses doigts.

Cette fois, Ivan ne souriait plus. Il gardait les dents serrées mais la douleur était facilement lisible dans ses yeux. S'il n'avait pas été attaché, il n'aurait même pas hésité à tuer le Prussien.

- Pauvre Ivan, ça fait mal ? Commença Gilbert sur un ton mielleux qui sonnait faux. Sache que ça risque d'être encore pire si tu continues de douter de ma supériorité.

- C'est toi qui sembles en douter à voir ta réaction. Répondit Ivan en gardant les dents serrées.

Le doigt toujours sur la blessure du prisonnier, le Prussien n'ajouta cependant pas de pression. Voyant qu'il avait l'avantage malgré sa situation précaire, Ivan se risqua de sourire d'un air amusé. Il s'attendait à ce que Gilbert ne recommence à toucher à sa plaie, mais au lieu de cela, le nazi se contenta de grogner et de sortir de la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Les deux soldats montant la garde de chaque côté de l'embrasure le regardèrent avec un air incertain mais n'osèrent pas parler. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas adresser la parole à leur supérieur lorsqu'il était en colère.

Gilbert resta planté là quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir avant de tourner vers la droite et de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

Paris, France – Octobre 1945

Plusieurs Parisiens avaient survécus aux bombardements allemands des derniers jours, surtout ceux s'étant trouvés dans des bunkers. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de leurs abris de fortune, ce fut pour trouver leur ville complètement détruite et la proie des flammes rugissantes. Sentant leur dernière heure approcher, les survivants s'étaient retrouvés par quelconque miracle puis avaient décidé de se cacher, car ils se doutaient que les Allemands seraient bientôt là. Heureusement pour eux, Francis Bonnefoy s'était trouvé dans un de ces abris. Vieux de plusieurs siècles déjà, il connaissait de nombreux endroits depuis longtemps oubliés où les rescapés pourraient se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'un plan soit formulé.

Il avait, comme Matthew s'en était douté, choisit de se cacher dans les vestiges d'égouts directement sous Versailles. Quelle meilleure cachette que directement sous le nez de nos ennemis après tout ? Il savait pertinemment que les Allemands ne se douteraient pas que des survivants se cachaient sous leur tout nouveau Q.G.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine surprise que les trois nouveaux venus découvrirent, dans les catacombes oubliées, une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes. Couverts de suie, le visage blême et certains blessés, leurs yeux exprimaient néanmoins la volonté de s'en sortir. Ils avaient profité de sorties nocturnes afin de rapporter quelques couvertures, un peu de nourriture mais surtout des armes et des munitions. Selon Francis, ces dernières provenaient d'un camion d'approvisionnement allemand s'étant renversé sur la route quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient aussi trouvé un émetteur-récepteur leur permettant de connaître à peu près la position de leurs ennemis ainsi qu'une radio. Évidement, il n'y avait plus de programmes locaux depuis longtemps, mais des transmissions de discours patriotiques d'Hitler et des mises à jour sur ce qui se passait dans le monde. Heureusement pour eux, un Juif s'étant sauver d'Allemagne une dizaine d'années plus tôt pouvait leur traduire les diffusions. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cela que Francis avait appris que l'Angleterre était tombée, qu'Arthur avait été fait prisonnier et que Matthew s'était échappé.

Des informations sur la condition de son ennemi de toujours furent les premières choses que le Français demanda à Matthew. Ce dernier, bien conscient de l'amour inconditionnel que son parent portait à l'Anglais, n'eut malheureusement pas beaucoup de détails pour lui. Il avait quitté Londres avant que les Allemands n'arrivent. Il n'allait certainement pas dire qu'Arthur semblait au bord de la panique lors de son départ. Le Canadien se contenta alors de répondre que son autre parent s'était montré fort, comme toujours, et qu'il attendait l'arrivée de ses ennemis d'un pied ferme dans l'intention de leur opposer une résistance. Francis n'avait pas semblé très convaincu, mais n'avait rien ajouté. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que son cher Arthur ne soit pas trop dans une fâcheuse position.

L'humidité des anciens égouts combinée à la fraîcheur de l'extérieur rendait l'endroit d'un froid fort inconfortable. De nombreux sillions étroits s'étaient creusés avec les années entre les pierres des murs, laissant infiltrer une eau glaciale à l'odeur nauséabonde qui ruisselait sur le sol de dalles.

_Ce doit être ça l'enfer, _pensa Dan en croisant les bras pour garder un peu de chaleur corporelle. _En enfer, on gèle, on bouffe des trucs bizarres et on est entourés de Français qui parlent pas anglais._

Les pensées d'Alfred ne différaient pas beaucoup de celles de son frère. Lui aussi avait froid, mais puisqu'il était un héros, il tentait de le cacher. Néanmoins, ses dents claquaient et ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleutée. Il se contentait de marcher de long en large afin de réchauffer ses pieds en gardant ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son _bomber jacket_. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné en ce moment pour pouvoir avoir une bonne couverture chaude ainsi qu'un hamburger…

Matthew, quant à lui, sans sembler très heureux, semblait moins misérable. Il conversait en français avec les autres, souriant et même riant parfois. Francis se tenait près de lui en souriant lui aussi, mais son sourire n'illuminait pas ses yeux. En le regardant de près, il était facile de lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. Ses pensées de cessaient de vagabonder vers Arthur. Où était-il en ce moment ? Que faisait-il ? Il était inutile de se demander s'il allait bien, mais quand même. Les nazis allaient-ils mal le traiter même s'il était une nation ?

- Francis ? Dit le Canadien sur un ton inquiet en touchant le bras de son parent.

Le Français sortit de ses pensées en faisant un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est rien, mon petit. Répondit ce dernier. Je réfléchissais.

- À quoi tu pensais ?

Contre toutes attentes, Francis éclata de rire avant de poser une main sur la tête de son fils.

- Ton accent est tellement mignon lorsque tu parles français, mon petit Matthieu ! Lança-t-il, tentant évasivement de changer de sujet.

Alfred, qui observait la scène d'un peu plus loin, roula les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur l'Australien qui tremblait de froid à ses côtés.

- Tu comprends ce qu'ils racontent ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas du tout. Répondit Dan en haussant les épaules. On dirait juste une bande de grenouilles en train de croasser.

La discussion se poursuivit encore quelques instants pendant lesquels Francis ne semblait y porter attention. Les yeux dans le vague, il réfléchissait. Il regarda Matthew, puis Alfred, puis de nouveau Matthew.

- J'ai une idée. Déclara-t-il, en anglais cette fois pour que les deux autres puissent comprendre.

Toute l'attention fut captée sur lui. Les Français le regardèrent sans comprendre, mais comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire privée entre les nations. Ils s'éloignèrent donc subtilement.

Alfred et Dan le regardèrent avec un sourcil haussé.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda l'Américain sur un ton ennuyé. Une bonne idée j'espère.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais pour le moment c'est la seule que je puisse vous offrir.

Le _''moi au moins j'ai des idées, contrairement à toi''_ plana dans l'air sans qu'il ne soit dit, mais tout le monde le comprit parfaitement. L'Américain roula les yeux mais n'ajouta rien, quand même curieux de savoir ce qui trottait dans la tête de celui l'ayant élevé.

Francis hésita une seconde avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Pour une des rares fois pour les trois jeunes, le Français semblait avoir perdu de son lustre et de sa belle prestance. Il faisait plus que ses vingt-six ans. Seulement, ils virent dans ses yeux la lueur de quelqu'un d'âgé et de sage ayant vécu bien des moments difficiles. La gorge d'Alfred se noua quand il se surprit à avoir un certain respect pour lui. Francis connaissait la guerre mieux que quiconque. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une solution, c'était lui.

- Je doute que mon plan te plaise, Alfred, Commença le Français en souriant d'un air amusé, mais tu es libre d'en trouver un meilleur…


	4. Chapitre 4

_A/N: Désolée pour ce chapitre très court x__X_ Le prochain sera plus long ^^

* * *

Londres, Angleterre – Octobre 1945

Les deux soldats montant la garde de chaque côté de la porte ne furent qu'à moitié surpris de voir leur supérieur revenir sur ses pas. Son visage n'affichait pas la moindre expression, comme d'habitude, mais ses yeux bleus avaient pris une dureté qui les fit frémir. C'était le regard de quelqu'un affreusement déterminé, le regard que Ludwig arborait lorsqu'il était sur le champ de bataille, arme à la main et bien décidé à ne pas laisser l'ennemi faire un pas de plus. Les gardes tentèrent donc de se faire le plus petit possible, retenant leur souffle tout en priant qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre pli dans leur uniforme. Ludwig était quelqu'un de très minutieux sur ce genre de détails. Il était de son style de refuser à une compagnie complète leur permission pour le week-end parce que l'un des soldats n'avait pas bien défroissé son pantalon.

Néanmoins, la personnification de leur pays ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Il ouvrit la porte menant à la pièce où était enfermé Kirkland puis la referma avec douceur afin qu'elle ne claque pas. Cela les fit trembler encore plus que s'il l'avait violemment refermée contre le cadre…

Arthur venait tout juste de plonger dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'au loin, il eut l'impression d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir. Ses sens étaient toujours en alerte, mais il se força néanmoins à ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait besoin de son sommeil. Demain, il devrait partir pour l'Allemagne. Il se doutait que le voyage serait des plus déplaisants, et que l'arrivée à Berlin le serait encore plus. Ses kidnappeurs avaient été très évasifs sur ce qui lui arriverait une fois rendu là-bas, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il ne serait pas reçu comme un roi. Au contraire, même. Les Allemands n'avaient jamais été réputé pour bien traiter leurs prisonniers de guerre. La situation serait peut-être même pire pour lui puisqu'il était une nation et que l'Angleterre avait toujours tenu tête à l'envahisseur depuis le début de la guerre.

Pendant un bref instant, Arthur s'accorda un moment d'apitoiement sur soi-même. Il maudit le reste du monde, maudit les Français incapables de se défendre seuls, les stupides Américains qui n'avaient pas été des héros cette fois, les Russes pour ne pas être arrivés à Berlin plus tôt… puis il se reprit. Se plaindre n'avait jamais changé quoi que ce soit. Il gaspillait du temps précieux d'ailleurs. Il devrait être en train de chercher de fond en comble la pièce pour trouver une façon de s'enfuir, de profiter du fait qu'il n'avait pas les mains liées, n'importe quoi sauf rester couché là à espérer que le sommeil ne le délivre de sa mauvaise posture pendant quelques heures. Néanmoins, son corps pensait différemment. Avec tout le stress, les blessures et la peur qu'il avait endurés durant ces dernières quarante-huit heures, il n'avait pratiquement plus la force de bouger. Même respirer l'épuisait. Aurait-il vraiment été capable de se tenir debout afin de fouiller la pièce ? Non.

Cette pensée ne le consola qu'à moitié.

Lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas, cette fois, il devina qu'ils ne provenaient pas de son rêve. Toute son envie de dormir disparût soudainement et il s'assit comme si un feu venait d'être allumé sous lui. La nausée lui prit à cause de son geste brusque, mais apercevoir le regard glacial de Ludwig fut suffisant pour lui faire ravaler toute envie de vomir. La gorge nouée, il avala difficilement. La peur voulait prendre possession de lui. Il la sentait grandir à l'intérieur de son estomac, lui tordant les entrailles de façon brutale. Néanmoins, son visage garda une expression plutôt neutre. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la pénombre de la pièce d'une lueur innommable. L'heure du glas venait-elle de sonner ?

Toujours dans un mutisme de mort, l'Allemand traîna une chaise vers le divan où se trouvait son prisonnier puis s'assit. Le dos bien droit, sa posture ne laissait pas de doute sur qui était en position de force. Pour son crédit, Arthur ne détourna pas les yeux. Il resta calme même si son cœur débattait dans sa poitrine.

Le silence continua de peser dans la pièce alors que les deux nations se jaugeaient du regard. Ludwig était relativement surpris de voir que l'esprit combatif de son adversaire n'avait pas encore disparu. Le respect qu'il avait toujours ressenti à l'égard de l'Anglais refit surface. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas submerger au point d'en oublier la raison de sa présence.

- Il va falloir que tu parles, maintenant. Commença Ludwig.

Même s'il n'avait pas élevé le ton, sa voix sembla résonner dans la pièce silencieuse. Arthur dut retenir un mouvement de recul.

- Parler ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Répliqua l'Anglais sur un ton sec.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin, tu sais très bien ce que je veux entendre.

- Hmpf ! Tu veux que je chante les louanges de ton patron, tiens ? _Heil Hitler Und alle seine dummen Ideen ? _Nargua Arthur avec un accent allemand effroyable.

La douleur qu'il ressentit ensuite au niveau de sa pommette droite fut tellement vive et soudaine qu'il crut pendant un instant s'être fait tirer dessus. La force du coup l'avait envoyé valser sur le plancher, face première contre le tapis. Son odeur de moisi fut la première chose qu'il capta lorsque ses sens lui revinrent. Lentement mais sûrement, Arthur parvint à se relever. Sa joue le faisait souffrir et il avait la bouche en sang. Il porta sa main droite tremblante à ses lèvres et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir du liquide rouge.

Puis, Ludwig le saisit par le devant de son uniforme afin de l'obliger à se rassoir sur le divan. Sonné, l'Anglais se laissa faire. Ses jambes n'allaient pas être capable de le supporter plus longtemps de toute façon.

- Ne redis plus jamais de telles choses. Avertit l'Allemand.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralentit depuis qu'il avait reçu le coup.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda à nouveau Ludwig sans quitter des yeux l'Anglais. Où sont tes gamins ? Où est Bonnefoy ?

Cette fois, les paroles semblèrent pénétrer le brouillard épais qui avait élu domicile sous le crâne d'Arthur. Ses esprits lui revinrent graduellement. Il fronça ses sourcils broussailleux tout en tentant d'éviter de penser à la douleur qui se répandait du côté droit de son visage. La question de Ludwig était d'une simplicité enfantine, tout comme l'esprit de celui l'ayant posée, d'ailleurs. Pensait-il vraiment qu'Arthur allait vendre ses enfants ainsi qu'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse acerbe, il se contenta de garder les mâchoires bien serrées. Le traitement du silence était souvent bien plus frustrant qu'une pique après tout.

Son kidnappeur ne sembla pas se formaliser de ce mutisme. Apparemment, il ne s'était attendu à rien de moins de l'ancien empire. Il se leva lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Le regard de haine intense que lui décochait Arthur aurait fait trembler n'importe qui d'autre. Mais Ludwig n'était pas n'importe qui et il ne se sentit pas impressionner. Une fois debout, il se pencha pour être à la même hauteur que l'Anglais qui était toujours assis. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur le dossier du divan, de chaque côté des épaules d'Arthur. Ce dernier dut d'ailleurs se reculer, n'appréciant pas du tout la proximité.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de se fixer pendant de longues secondes qui semblèrent une éternité pour le plus âgé. Son cœur débattait dans sa poitrine et un goût amer lui emplissait la bouche. Il refusait de détourner le regard de ces froids yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient tant Alfred. Ils avaient presque la même teinte, sauf que ceux de l'Américain étaient beaucoup moins glacials.

Arthur releva alors la tête en signe de défit.

- Tabasse-moi autant que tu veux, salaud de Boche, mais je ne te dirai jamais où sont les autres.

- Parce que tu sais où ils sont, hm ?

L'Anglais ne dit rien, mais son léger haussement de sourcils indiqua qu'il venait de commettre une erreur grossière. Sa gorge nouée l'empêchait d'avaler correctement. Une goutte de sueur froide coula entre ses omoplates puis tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la main gantée de Ludwig contre sa joue blessée qu'Arthur Kirkland se rendit compte avec horreur que les larmes avaient déjà commencé à couler de ses yeux.

Moscou, Russie – Octobre 1945

Conformément à la météo annoncée à la radio avant la panne générale, la neige cessa de tomber de lendemain matin. Parfois, quelques petits flocons pouvaient être aperçus çà et là, mais cela n'avait rien à avoir avec la tempête ayant balayé Moscou pendant la nuit en entier.

Ce fut donc avec un immense plaisir que Gilbert se réveilla en voyant le soleil briller haut dans un ciel bleu. Pendant un instant, il oublia pratiquement où il se trouvait, ses pensées occupées par les grands champs verdoyants de sa Prusse natale. Puis, une brise d'air glaciale l'effleura, le ramenant de façon efficace à la réalité. Une ribambelle de jurons plus colorés les uns que les autres lui échappa alors qu'il s'empressait d'enfiler des vêtements chauds. Il commençait à regretter amèrement son choix de s'être rendu en Russie avec une partie de son armée. L'option d'aller plutôt envahir l'Espagne ou le Portugal là où un soleil chaud brillait toujours semblait encore plus attirante. Une question trotta cependant dans sa tête ; aurait-il été capable d'envahir le pays d'un de ses plus chers amis ? La réponse était évidente et il préférait éviter d'y penser. Antonio allait probablement se rallier à leur cause plutôt que de devoir affronter l'Allemagne nazie. Il n'était pas _si_ idiot, non ?

Gilbert était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas entendre le léger coup donné à la porte de sa chambre. Soudainement irrité par les souvenirs de son ami, il eut envie d'envoyer promener quiconque le dérangeait. Puis, il se reprit et alla ouvrir. Un jeune soldat à l'allure un peu idiote se tenait sur le seul. Ce dernier se mit au garde-à-vous devant le Prussien qui haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ? Demanda Gilbert en faisant signe à l'autre de parler.

- Obergruppenführer Weillschmidt ! On m'a envoyé vous quérir, car les nouveaux prisonniers sont arrivés.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme aux yeux rouges fixa son visiteur avec une expression confuse. La lumière se fit finalement dans son cerveau et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Vraiment ? Ah ! Y fallait le dire ! Allons-y !

Il sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction du hall central où devaient se trouver les prisonniers. Il se souvenait avoir donné l'ordre qu'on les y laisse jusqu'à ce qu'un meilleur endroit soit trouvé. Ce qui était difficile, puisque la plupart des bâtiments de la ville ne tenaient même plus debout. Cet hôtel avait miraculeusement survécu aux bombardements et l'Obergruppenführer avait décidé d'en faire leur quartier général pour le moment.

Ce fut donc d'un pas rapide et fier qu'il se dirigea vers le hall principal. L'excitation montait en flèche. Son armée s'était rapidement étendue dans tous les coins de la Russie, pour ensuite se rendre dans les pays avoisinants afin d'y trouver des alliés ou des ennemis.

Gilbert était à peu près persuadé que les pays Baltes se joindraient à sa cause. Les trois idiots avaient toujours été sous la botte de l'empire russe et avoir une chance de se rebeller les attirerait probablement. Puis, il y avait l'Ukraine. Oksana était difficile à prédire. Elle aimait son petit frère, mais ce dernier ne l'avait jamais bien traitée. Peut-être voudrait-elle se venger, comme peut-être lui resterait-elle fidèle. Finalement, il y avait la Biélorussie. Natalya n'oserait jamais faire quoi que ce soit contre son grand frère. Elle serait donc considérée comme une ennemie.

Le Prussien s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte donnant sur la salle où étaient retenus les prisonniers. Il s'autorisa quelques petites secondes de congratulations pour son propre excellent travail et imagina à quel point son patron serait fier de lui. Cela résulterait très probablement en une promotion. Un nouveau grade peut-être ? Oberstgruppenführer Weillschmidt sonnait très bien à ses oreilles. En devenant un si haut gradé, il pourrait très probablement passer ses journées assis derrière un bureau à donner des ordres, signer des papiers et boire de la bière. Ce serait le paradis sur Terre. Plus de jeunes officiers rebelles à tenir en laisse, plus de soldats désobéissants, plus de plans à penser et à mettre en action… Non ! Cela en serait fini de cette époque. Bon débarras ! Et il pourrait se rouler dans sa popularité et dans ses exploits pour s'en venter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Son moment de satisfaction passé, Gilbert ouvrit la porte et entra la tête haute pour démontrer qu'il était celui en charge. Le silence l'accueillit. Il s'était attendu à un silence apeuré mais il s'agissait plutôt d'un silence agressif.

Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent alors sur lui ; tous d'une couleur différente mais exprimant une haine profonde.

Paris, France – Octobre 1945

Maintenant que le soleil avait terminé sa course et était caché derrière l'horizon, l'air s'était rafraîchi. De gros nuages se massaient à l'ouest, annonçant de la pluie ou peut-être même quelques flocons pour le lendemain.

Les catacombes où avaient trouvé refuge les survivants du bombardement allemand ressemblaient de plus en plus à un tombeau. Avec la noirceur grandissante, les gens semblaient plus timides à parler. Tous étaient massés autour du feu qui avait été si difficile à allumer à cause du bois humide. Mais maintenant, les flammes montaient bien haut, répandant une chaleur bienvenue et dessinant des ombres sur les murs de pierre. En dehors du cercle de lumière par contre, l'air redevenait glacial. Le souffle chaud formait des petits nuages de condensation. L'eau ruisselant sur les parois commençait à geler.

Francis, cependant, ne portait pas attention à ces infimes détails. Certes, son corps tremblait de la tête aux pieds même s'il portait un épais manteau et était assis près du feu, mais il ne semblait pas incommodé. Les yeux dans le vague, il utilisait un mince morceau de bois pour l'enfoncer dans le feu lorsque celui-ci commençait à diminuer. Il avait demandé à être sur le premier tour de garde, prétendant ne pas être fatigué. Évidement, cela n'était que mensonge puisqu'il était épuisé jusqu'à l'os. Cependant, il avait besoin de réfléchir sans risque de se faire déranger par un de ses habitants ou par un des petits.

Ses yeux bleus quittèrent un point invisible afin de se poser sur les petits qui dormaient de l'autre côté de la source de chaleur, blottis les trois ensembles. Alfred et Dan avaient pris position de chaque côté de Matthew, qui se serrait avec plaisir contre l'Américain. Ils étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couverture de laine ainsi que du fameux _bomber jacket_.

Francis sourit d'un air attendrit devant le spectacle. Il se leva, ignorant la douleur dans ses articulations, puis alla s'agenouiller à côté de ses trois alliés qui dormaient. Alfred ronflait bruyamment, un pied complètement sortit de la couverture et aveugle au froid. Matthew avait les sourcils légèrement froncés comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve et les joues rougies, probablement à cause de la chaleur produit par les deux autres collés contre lui. Dan dormait la bouche grande ouverte, un bras sur l'épaule de son frère et l'autre recouvrant ses yeux. Sa respiration était sifflante cependant et le Français devina qu'il couvrait certainement un rhume. La scène aurait pu être typiquement domestique si deux M16 ne s'étaient pas trouvés à portée de main. Il réajusta la couverture sur eux avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place initiale.

Bon, théoriquement, les trois gamins n'étaient pas à lui mais plutôt à Arthur, mais Francis ne pouvait-il pas les appeler comme tel puisqu'il était toujours resté aux côtés de l'Anglais lorsqu'il les avait élevés ? Et puis, même s'il avait été forcé d'abandonner son petit _Matthieu_ chéri aux mains de ces brutes, ce dernier resterait toujours un peu comme son fils.

Songer à cela fit inéluctablement ressortir les souvenirs qu'il avait de l'époque passée avec Arthur. D'aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent, ils avaient toujours été ensembles. Il avait conquit l'Angleterre, encore connue sous le nom d'Albion, et avait décidé de s'occuper de la jeune nation qui n'était encore qu'un enfant à l'époque. Un enfant, certes, mais affreusement vilain et surtout sauvage. Un nombre incalculable de fois, Francis s'était fait mordre, donner des coups de poings ou de pieds par le petit monstre alors qu'il tentait de l'aider. Mais il n'abandonnait pas, car parfois, le petit monstre se transformait en véritable ange lorsqu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Puis Arthur avait grandi, et sa nation avec lui. Il était devenu un empire, repoussant ses souvenirs de Francis au plus profond de sa mémoire. Leur peuple se détestait, après tout. Seulement, ils avaient été incapables de s'ignorer longtemps. Inexorablement, ils avaient été attirés l'un par l'autre. Tout d'abord, comme famille puis par amitié avant que ce sentiment n'évolue à son tour. Même rendu un adulte, Arthur était resté particulièrement détestable, mais Francis avait été incapable de le mépriser. Malgré toutes les guerres, dès qu'il était possible, ils se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant que le monde était contre eux.

Puis, il y avait eu la découverte du Nouveau Monde. Francis avait trouvé Matthew, Arthur avait trouvé Alfred. Et Francis avait perdu Matthew aux mains d'Arthur. Sauf que ce dernier n'était pas sans-cœur. Il n'avait jamais refusé que son rival de toujours vienne visiter son petit. Lentement mais sûrement, les deux adultes avaient élu domicile dans les Treize Colonies et restaient autant que possible. Lorsque les guerres en Europe les rappelaient chez eux, le retour à la maison était toujours amer. Arthur était une véritable mère poule. Il détestait laisser les deux enfants seuls.

Pendant cette époque, Francis et Arthur agissaient comme un couple ordinaire. L'Anglais disait que c'était uniquement pour le bien des jeunes, mais le Français savait que ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu'ils pouvaient être ensembles.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un nœud explosa dans le feu, le faisant sursauter. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les gens endormis. Personne ne semblait avoir été réveillé par le bruit. D'un geste rendu tremblant par la fatigue, Francis repoussa les mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. À ce moment, il aurait vendu son âme pour avoir une douche bien chaude. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Rien ne lui indiquait l'heure, mais il se doutait que ce serait bientôt le temps de réveiller Alfred pour son tour de garde. Après la chicane qu'ils avaient eue quelques heures plus tôt, le Français décida néanmoins de le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps.

_Alfred resta muet de stupeur pendant une dizaine de secondes, ses yeux bleus ronds comme des soucoupes. _

- No Fucking Way!! _Fut la chose la plus intelligente qu'il trouva à dire pour démontrer son désaccord._

_Francis ne s'attendait à rien de plus éloquent. Il se contenta de rouler les yeux. Le cri de l'Américain s'était répercuté contre les parois en pierre et il crût pendant un instant qu'il avait peut-être pu être perceptible à l'extérieur, mais ne dit rien. Connaissant bien le gamin, il savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de le raisonner lorsqu'il se mettait dans tous ses états. Alfred continua de gesticuler sauvagement avant de reporter son attention son le Français._

_- Tu veux envoyer Matthew se faire prendre par les maudits Boches ?! Dit-il, comme si le fait de répéter le plan de Francis lui ferait comprendre que c'était idiot._

_- Non non non, tu n'as rien compris comme d'habitude, mon cher. _

_Le plus âgé avait pris un ton condescendant comme celui d'un parent qui tente d'expliquer quelque chose à un enfant particulièrement borné. Il agita l'index de sa main droite de gauche à droite pour mettre encore plus d'emphase sur le fait qu'Alfred avait tort. Ce dernier grogna fortement et la lumière orangée du feu se reflétant dans les verres de ses lunettes lui donna un air dangereux._

_Autour d'eux, plus personne ne parlait. Les Français, qui pour la plupart ne comprenait pas vraiment l'anglais, ne savaient pas ce qui se passait mais devinaient que ce devait être relativement grave à voir les nations agir._

_Dan semblait être aussi en colère qu'Alfred, mais préférait laisser son grand frère parler._

_En ce qui s'agissait de Matthew, il était trop surpris pour placer un mot._

_- La ferme ! S'exclama Alfred. C'est ce que tu viens de dire !_

_- Non. J'ai dit que nous allons laisser se faire capturer _Alfred F. Jones_._

_L'Américain regarda son interlocuteur comme s'il était fou._

_- Y'a une brique qui t'est tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?_

_- Laisse-moi t'expliquer depuis le début, alors. Soupira Francis. Nous ne pouvons pas rester cachés ici éternellement non plus, comme nous ne pouvons pas exactement sortir afin d'aller affronter plusieurs régiments de Nazis. Ces Allemands sont ici, pas parce qu'ils croient que les Français vont se rebeller, mais parce qu'ils pensent que _**tu**_es en France. Si tu te fais capturer, alors la majeure partie vont s'en aller, ne laissant qu'un petit nombre. Seulement, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi ici lorsqu'ils seront partis._

_Alfred affichait toujours une expression peu convaincue. Francis roula les yeux._

_- Le seul moyen de les faire partir est ta capture. Nous allons donc leur faire croire qu'ils t'ont capturé en envoyant Matthieu à ta place. Cela ne me plaît pas davantage qu'à toi, Alfred. Sauf que, même si ça me coûte de l'avouer, tu es très fort et nous aurons besoin de toi. _

_- Ça ne fonctionnera pas. Coupa timidement Matthew. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'on puisse me prendre pour Alfred. Je ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça._

_- Je sais, mon chéri. Assura Francis en souriant. Les autres nations ne risqueraient pas de se faire avoir, mais nous parlons ici d'humains qui ne vous ont probablement jamais vus. Ils ont une vague idée à quoi ressemble Alfred. S'ils trouvent un soldat blond portant des vêtements américains et une hideuse veste de pilote d'avion, ils vont tout de suite se douter qu'il s'agit d'Alfred._

_Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce._

_- Je suis pas plus d'accord qu'Alfie. Ajouta Dan après un moment. Je veux dire, y'a rien qui prouve que ces Boches vont pas assassiner Mathy._

_- Que racontes-tu ? Répliqua le Français sur un ton agacé. Ils ne veulent pas tuer les nations, allons donc. Et je crois que la décision reviendrait à Matthieu après tout, non ?_

_Tous les regards se posèrent sur le Canadien qui se mit à rougir devant l'attention lui étant portée. Les arguments de Francis tenaient la route. Il n'avait pas tort de dire que les Allemands ne quitteraient certainement pas la France tant qu'il y ait un risque qu'Alfred s'y trouve. Par ailleurs, cela aurait été de la pure folie de leur livrer son frère puisqu'il représentait encore un petit espoir contre les Nazis. _

_Matthew savait que le raisonnement de Francis n'avait pas le moindre défaut et qu'il devait accepter pour le bien du monde entier. Néanmoins, il était mort de peur à l'idée de se faire capturer._

_- Et puis… Continua le Français en affichant une expression indescriptible, les nations faites prisonnières risquent de se retrouver ensembles. Tu pourrais revoir Arthur bientôt._

_Ce fut l'argument clé qu'il fallait à Matthew pour accepter. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, affichant une expression déterminée que peu avait la chance de voir. Alfred regardait son petit frère d'un air incrédule. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma. Son cerveau s'était mis en marche et analysait les informations. _

_- T'es sûr de ce que tu fais, Mathy ? Demanda l'Australien, le doute facilement perceptible dans son ton._

_- Évidement. Répondit l'interpellé. Francis a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas restés enfermés ici à espérer. Il faut faire quelque chose. _

_Il se tourna vers son parent en souriant légèrement._

_- Tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Francis afficha un sourire satisfait. Parfait. Il sentait la confiance renaître en lui. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement. Et Arthur ne serait plus seul avec ces brutes._


	5. Chapitre 5

_A/N: Voici finalement le cinquième chapitre ! C'est un chapitre relativement important, alors j'espère que les choses seront compréhensibles pour les lecteurs. Je voudrais sincèrement remercier Irohana ainsi que Maru-san pour leurs encouragements. Vos reviews me donnent la force de continuer d'écrire cette histoire !  
Première note: Dans ce chapitre, les personnages se déplacent de ville en ville par train. En ce qui s'agit des distances parcourues et le temps que cela prend, j'ai fait des recherches sur les chemins de fer d'Europe. Les heures sur lesquelles je suis tombée sont celles d'aujourd'hui. J'ignore si elles étaient les mêmes à l'époque de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Je suis désolée si cela vous induit en erreur.  
Deuxième note: Le texte en allemand a été traduit par un traducteur en ligne. Il est fort possible qu'il soit tout sauf exact. Je m'en excuse.  
Dernière note : Je ne sais pas s'il me sera possible de mettre à jour ce fict d'ici la fin de novembre, car je participe à NaNoWriMo (un concours d'écrire où il faut écrire 50000 mots en trente jours).Si ce n'est pas possible alors nous nous reverrons au mois de décembre ! D'ici là, vous aurez peut-être un nouveau fict d'Hetalia à lire écrit par moi =3  
_

* * *

Londres, Angleterre – Octobre 1945

Une petite neige fine tombait depuis pratiquement deux heures maintenant. Sa consistance n'était pas suffisamment épaisse pour couvrir le sol. Elle s'y posait puis fondait au bout de quelques minutes. Le ciel avait une couleur grise menaçante. Pas un seul rayon de soleil ne parvenait à percer la dense couche de nuages.

L'atmosphère triste et sombre reflétait bien ce que ressentait Arthur en ce moment. Perdu dans ses pensées et le front appuyé contre la vitre froide de la voiture, il ne voyait pas le paysage maussade défiler devant ses yeux. D'ailleurs, son esprit était tellement occupé et embrumé qu'il n'aurait pas été capable d'apprécier la vue même s'il avait essayé. Son corps en entier le faisait souffrir. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà autant souffert, peu importe les guerres auxquelles il avait participé auparavant. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête, menaçant de le submerger et de provoquer une nouvelle crise de larmes. À chaque fois, il parvenait à penser à autre chose, mais ses forces faiblissaient lentement. Chaque petit mouvement, chaque petit cahotement de la voiture sur la route inégale mettait à rude épreuve son corps meurtri et son esprit déclinant.

Assis à sa droite, Ludwig n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début du voyage. Il se contentait de se tenir de son côté de la banquette, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible se trouvant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Son esprit ressemblait à un maelström. Une seconde il se sentait coupable, l'autre il était fier de ses accomplissements. D'un côté, il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était inhumain, alors que de l'autre il avait fait cela pour le bien de son pays. Seulement, une petite voix ne cessait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre raison d'être fier de ses accomplissements, qu'ils aient été commis pour son pays ou non. Premièrement, cela ne se faisait pas d'aller contre la volonté d'une autre personne, même en temps de guerre. Et puis, il y avait le fait qu'Arthur n'avait rien dit, peu importe à quel point il avait été torturé.

L'Allemand ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement admiratif envers le Britannique. Avec ce qu'avait subi ce dernier, il n'aurait été que normal qu'il parle et révèle ses secrets pour cesser de souffrir. Mais il n'avait rien dit, rien dévoilé. Pas un seul mot sur les plans des Alliés, sur où pouvaient se trouver les nations recherchées. Rien. Et même si cela aurait dû frustrer Ludwig, ce n'était pas arrivé. Il avait ordonné aux soldats d'arrêter leur torture puis de soigner leur prisonnier. S'il n'avait pas encore parlé, rien ne le convaincrait plus.

À ce moment, le jeune Allemand ressentait un mélange de culpabilité et de pitié. Culpabilité pour avoir blessé d'avantage un homme déjà par terre et de la pitié pour avoir vu l'ancien empire dans une telle position. Il se souvenait, lorsqu'il était encore jeune et connu sous le nom du Saint Empire Germanique, que son frère, Gilbert, lui parlait souvent des exploits du royaume d'Angleterre. Ludwig avait été émerveillé de savoir qu'un seul pays pouvait s'étendre sur un quart de la planète en ayant des colonies.

Maintenant, alors qu'il regardait Arthur Kirkland, son visage pâle, ses yeux éteints, son uniforme allemand trop grand pour lui et taché de sang, il se demandait où était passé la puissance mondiale d'autre fois.

La voiture s'arrêta après deux heures de route dans la petite ville portuaire du nom d'Harwich. L'endroit, contrairement à Londres, semblait un peu plus vivant. Les bombardements ne l'avaient pas atteinte et les gens tentaient de vaquer à leurs occupations de façon normale. Cependant, à plusieurs endroits, les signes de la guerre étaient visibles. Des commerces abandonnés, des usines d'armements, des posters de motivation et de recrutement, clairement plus de femmes et d'enfants que d'hommes déambulant dans les rues. Il y avait aussi la présence de plusieurs soldats allemands se promenant entre les résidents. La plupart des gens de la localité faisaient de grands détours afin de les éviter. Certains auraient probablement voulu leur lancer des regards assassins, mais n'osaient pas défier l'autorité. Ils avaient tous entendu des histoires d'horreur où des soldats zélés avaient exécuté des civiles uniquement parce qu'ils n'aimaient par leur façon de les regarder.

Ludwig sortit de l'automobile en premier. Il portait son uniforme d'officier, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus imposant que d'habitude. Les simples soldats se dépêchèrent de le saluer sans qu'il ne leur porte vraiment attention. Il contourna ensuite la voiture et ouvrit la porte à Arthur, au grand damne de leur chauffeur. L'Anglais, qui était toujours appuyé contre la portière, serait tombé sur le pavé de béton si Ludwig n'avait pas eu la rapidité de le retenir. Pendant une seconde qui sembla durer des heures pour ce dernier, il tint Arthur contre lui, ne sachant pas trop où mettre ses mains pour ne pas trop lui faire mal. Finalement, il l'aida à se redresser. Légèrement brimé dans sa fierté malgré sa condition, Arthur le repoussa mollement en marmonnant quelque chose.

- Rottenführer Hammerschmidt, Commença le jeune soldat qui les avait conduit jusqu'ici. Le ferry sera prêt à partir dans cinq minutes. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Il fit un geste de la main en direction d'un petit bâtiment surplombant la vaste étendue d'eau séparant les îles britanniques du restant de l'Europe. L'eau du canal brillait d'un gris argenté sous les lourds nuages. Un navire de taille moyenne était amarré au port. Ce devait être le ferry faisant le lien entre les deux étendues de terre.

Gentiment, Ludwig posa une main au creux des reins d'Arthur et le poussa légèrement pour le faire avancer. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard ennuyé mais se mit en marche malgré tout. Sa démarche étrange ne laissait rien de vague à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé hier soir et le jeune soldat s'en rendit apparemment compte à voir la façon dont il le regardait. L'Anglais l'ignora promptement et entra dans la petite bâtisse.

Plusieurs soldats allemands s'y trouvaient. Ils relevèrent la tête à son entrée pour le regarder curieusement. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas la moindre idée de qui était Arthur Kirkland, mais voyant leur nation avec un jeune homme à la mine abattue, ils devinèrent aisément qui il était.

Un des hommes en uniforme lui cria quelque chose qu'Arthur ne comprit pas. Cependant, ce devait être largement déplacé, car Ludwig lui-même sembla offensé. À grandes enjambées, il se dirigea vers l'importun et lui aboya quelques mots de façon si brusque qu'Arthur remercia le ciel de ne pas être l'homme se faisant réprimander.

Par la suite, ils sortirent du bâtiment par la porte arrière qui donnait sur le petit quai. Ici, le vent soufflait en bourrasques apportant l'odeur salée de la mer et était glacial. Parfois, un petit flocon de neige tombait des nuages couleur acier.

- Il va y avoir une tempête bientôt… Murmura Arthur en regardant le ciel.

Ludwig le regarda sans comprendre, mais ne posa pas de questions. Toujours de manière gentille mais insistante, il le fit avancer pour qu'il marche sur la passerelle afin de se retrouver à bord du ferry. Habituellement, le navire conduisant à l'Europe était bondé du soir au matin. Aujourd'hui, il ressemblait à Londres avec son allure vide et fantomatique.

Arthur s'assit sur l'un des inconfortables bancs de bois se trouvant près d'une large baie vitrée afin de voir l'océan. Cette vue lui rappelait cruellement l'époque où il avait été un pirate, l'époque où il était craint de toutes les autres nations d'Europe. Ce temps semblait tellement loin, maintenant. Il se demanda un instant si ces siècles de règne sur les autres nations n'avaient été qu'un rêve tellement il se sentait tout sauf grandiose en ce moment.

Le moteur démarra quelques minutes plus tard. Le ferry se mit en mouvement, doucement bercé par la houle. Le jeune Anglais accueillit le sommeil à bras ouverts.

Quelques trois heures et demies plus tard, Ludwig le réveilla à nouveau. Arthur grogna légèrement, la douleur l'envahissant à nouveau. Il n'était plus assis sur le banc, mais plutôt couché et une couverture avait été posée sur lui. Il fit comme si c'était normal et la repoussa pour se lever. Il se sentait un peu moins mal que le matin et ne voulait plus avoir à compter sur l'aide de l'Allemand. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard incertain avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent du ferry par la longue passerelle. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils furent assaillis par un vent violent. La casquette de Ludwig fut emportée dans la rafale. Il allait la rattraper lorsqu'elle tomba dans les eaux glaciales où elle disparut. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Arthur à la vue de ce spectacle.

L'Allemand se remit rapidement de la perte de sa casquette. Pas le moindrement troublé par cet événement, il fit signe à son prisonnier de se remettre en marche. Ils embarquèrent ensuite dans une nouvelle voiture qui les conduirait à Amsterdam et d'où ils prendraient le train pour Berlin. Arthur avala difficilement. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant de connaître son sort. La peur le tenaillait comme jamais depuis sa capture. Allait-il être exécuté ? Condamné à des travaux forcés ? Obligé de servir dans l'armée allemande afin d'envahir d'autres pays ? Peu importe ce qui allait lui arrivé, ce ne serait rien de bon.

Le voyage dans les rues de la Hollande se passa en silence. Le paysage était légèrement différent de celui de l'Angleterre, à défaut de la désolation. Plusieurs combats avaient fait rage dans ces contrées, et partout il était possible de voir des corps ensanglantés, des habitations détruites, des armes et même des chars d'assaut alliés en train de rouiller dans des champs. Pas une seule fois une âme qui vive ne fut visible. À croire que tous les Hollandais avaient disparu.

Ils arrivèrent à Amsterdam en début d'après-midi. Un petit soleil timide pointait parfois entre les nuages, mais pas suffisamment pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Ici, contrairement à la contrée, il y avait de la vie. Tout comme à Harwich, citoyens ordinaires et soldats allemands se côtoyaient toujours avec la même méfiance. La ville n'était pas en ruines, mais plusieurs bâtiments semblaient décrépis et désuets. Les gens se hâtaient, ne se parlaient pas et ne voulaient que retourner au plus vite dans leur petit nid douillet.

Tous les trains de la gare avaient été réquisitionnés par l'armée allemande afin de transporter des troupes, des armes et des vives aux quatre coins de l'Europe. Arthur ne fut pas surpris de voir plusieurs drapeaux nazis rouge et blanc suspendus à l'intérieur des wagons. Encore une fois, les soldats le regardaient avec un air dédaigneux. Il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils croient que leur opinion lui faisait quelque chose. Et c'était le cas. Pourquoi se serait-il soucié de ce que des enfoirés de boches pouvaient penser de lui ? Ils se roulaient dans leur satisfaction d'avoir envahi l'Europe en entier, comme s'il y avait une quelconque fierté à tirer de cela. Ils pensaient qu'en positionnant une armée dans chaque pays qu'il n'y aurait pas de rébellion et que tout se passerait facilement. Mais oh, comme ils avaient tort. Présentement, les gens étaient terrifiés après qu'autant de bombes aient explosé autour d'eux, seulement, bientôt, leur esprit combatif ressortirait. Ils prendraient les armes et chasseraient l'envahisseur. Arthur imagina alors les soldats se trouvant devant lui en train de brûler ou de se faire tuer par des faux maniées par des paysans. Ce petit rêve éveillé lui arracha un léger sourire amusé.

Lui et Ludwig furent redirigés dans l'un des derniers wagons du train. C'était une pièce exiguë. Les murs rapprochés et tapissés d'un matériau rouge donnaient une impression de petitesse étouffante. Néanmoins, l'air était chaud et le vent était coupé. L'Anglais prit place près de la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas nécessairement voir défiler le paysage, il voulait simplement faire semblant d'être absorbé afin que son kidnappeur ne lui parle pas.

- Combien de temps avant d'atteindre Berlin ? Demanda-t-il même s'il ne voulait pas débuter une conversation.

- Environ six heures et quart si tout se passe bien. Nous ne ferons probablement pas d'arrêts en route, d'ailleurs.

Le Britannique se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête. Un peu plus de six heures avant de connaître ce qui allait lui arriver… Cela semblait beaucoup et très peu en même temps.

Le train s'ébranla peu de temps après leur arrivée et se mit en marche. Il gagna de la vitesse à l'entrée d'un tunnel et bientôt, le paysage devint flou.

Arthur ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'embarquement lorsqu'un soldat entra dans leur petit compartiment. Il salua respectueusement Ludwig avant de lui donner un morceau de papier. L'Anglais le reconnut comme étant une communication arrivée par télégramme. Il allait reporter son attention sur le décor lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression de pur effarement de Ludwig. Serait-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Les yeux bleus de Ludwig rencontrèrent le regard d'Arthur.

- Jones a été capturé à Paris.

Moscou, Russie – Octobre 1945

Les prisonniers étaient dans des états différents. Toris Lorinaitis, Raivis Galante et Eduard Von Bock des pays baltes semblaient uniquement secoués. Ils avaient le visage pâle et les yeux hagards, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui se passaient. Le Lithuanien était le moins pire des trois par contre. Il n'osait pas regarder le Prussien dans les yeux, mais tout dans sa posture démontrait qu'il ne se laisserait pas soumettre si facilement. Gilbert en fut surpris. Il crût que le préféré d'Ivan aurait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de ne pas se frotter à plus forts que lui.

Natalya et Oksana Alfroskaya, quant à elles, semblaient avoir reçu la volée de leur vie. Gilbert n'avait pas de difficulté à imaginer qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux violement débattues afin de ne pas être capturées. La Biélorusse ne cessait de lui lancer des regards assassins et si elle n'avait pas été retenue par de massives chaînes, elle lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui arracher les yeux.

L'officier nazi s'approcha de cette dernière, se disant qu'il se devait d'asseoir son pouvoir immédiatement s'il espérait recevoir la quelconque obéissance de ses prisonniers. Elle releva la tête à son approche et ils restèrent quelques longues secondes à se fixer. La jeune femme ne détourna jamais les yeux. Même s'il la regardait de haut, Gilbert eut l'impression que c'était elle qui était en contrôle malgré tout.

- Où est mon frère ? Demanda Oksana.

Pour une fois, sa voix ne semblait pas étouffée de sanglots. Elle avait parlé du ton ferme et assuré de quelqu'un qui en avait vu bien d'autres. Et elle devait s'être retrouvée dans des positions bien plus délicates par le passé.

- Quelque part. Répondit vaguement Gilbert en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, tu devrais me remercier.

L'Ukrainienne sembla légèrement surprise par cette réponse. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Il allait mourir au bout de son sang quand je suis arrivé à Moscou hier. Si ça l'avait pas été de moi, il serait mort. Alors, tu dois me dire merci.

- S'il a été blessé, c'est par ta faute ! Cracha violement Natalya.

Ses chaînes cliquetèrent alors qu'elle tentait de s'approcher du Prussien. Cependant, elle cessa de se débattre lorsque vague de douleur s'empara de son corps en entier. Son visage se crispa sous l'effort qu'il lui fallait pour rester debout. Néanmoins, ses genoux ne cédèrent pas.

- Hmpf. Y va falloir te faire soigner toi aussi… Marmonna Gilbert sur un ton agacé. Bref !

Il se recula de quelques pas afin de pouvoir avoir tous les prisonniers dans son champ de vision.

- Vos pays font dorénavant partis de l'Allemagne nazie. À partir de maintenant, vous êtes des Allemands ! Bienvenue dans notre grande famille ! Sauf que, vous avez un choix à faire ici : soit vous vous soumettez à nous bien gentiment ou soit nous vous envahissons et prenons le contrôle de vos gouvernements de force. À l'heure qu'il est, tous vos patrons et supérieurs ont été assassinés. La décision vous en revient donc.

Il fit une pause pour que ses paroles aient le temps de faire leur effet.

Les prisonniers commençaient à comprendre le poids de la décision qu'ils se devaient de prendre. Ils se jetèrent tous un regard incertain. Il y avait ici une grosse question de morale. Protéger leur peuple en acceptant tranquillement de se faire gouverner par l'Allemagne nazie ou ne pas marcher sur leurs principes afin de garder leur identité en temps que nation distincte ?

- De plus, Continua Gilbert en souriant de satisfaction. Vous aurez tous deviné que l'URSS est maintenant sous notre contrôle. Mais ce n'est pas le seul pays à s'être joint à nous, de gré ou de force. Ce cher Royaume-Uni a coulé et la France peu avant. La Chine a été envahie par le Japon il y a de ça quelques jours. Les pays avoisinants ont pour la plupart laisser tomber leurs armes et se sont abandonnés à nous sans histoire. Disons que les trois quarts de l'Europe sont maintenant sous notre botte. Une fois que nous aurons mis la main sur toutes les armes, soldats et moyens de transport disponibles, notre prochaine cible sera l'Amérique, bien évidement.

Un long silence s'abattit alors sur la petite pièce. Toris ainsi que ses deux frères affichaient une expression complètement désemparée. Ils ne s'étaient probablement pas attendus à ce que l'expansion nazie se fasse si rapidement.

- Pas question. Répondit Natalya, sa réponse tranchant l'air comme un couteau.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle. Approuva Oksana en hochant la tête. Tu as peut-être eu notre frère, mais il en faudra beaucoup plus pour que l'Ukraine tombe à genoux.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais son regard était assuré. Elle avait le même regard qu'Ivan, froid, calculateur et plein de malices.

- Très bien alors. Soupira Gilbert.

L'annexion de la Biélorussie ainsi que de l'Ukraine ne serait probablement pas trop difficile. Ces deux idiotes le savaient certainement, mais elles agissaient par principes et essayaient de se montrer fortes.

- Et vous trois ? Demanda le Prussien en se tournant vers les trois baltes.

Raivis eut un mouvement de recul lorsque les yeux rouges de Gilbert se posèrent sur lui. Il avala difficilement avant de fixer le sol sans être capable de cesser de trembler.

- La Lituanie va se rendre. Murmura Toris d'une voix blanche. Nous n'avons pas la force d'affronter une armée entière.

Ses deux frères lui jetèrent un regard rempli d'effroi. Le plus vieux évita de les regarder. Cette décision lui faisait mal, mais il n'était pas sot. Son pays n'avait pas la force de frappe nécessaire afin de repousser une invasion. S'il acceptait de se battre, se serait probablement l'entièreté de sa population qui serait décimée.

- L-la Lettonie va se rendre aussi. Ajouta Raivis, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le sol.

- Ah, très bien. Il ne reste que toi, Eduard.

Les regards se posèrent sur le dernier des prisonniers n'ayant pas encore parler. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et semblait en pleine méditation.

- Je n'ai pas le choix de me rallier à mes deux frères. Comme Toris le dit, nous n'avons pas la force de repousser vos attaques. L'Estonie se joindra à l'Allemagne nazie.

- Bon ! C'était encore plus facile que je l'avais espéré ! S'exclama Gilbert en affichant un grand sourire. Ivan va être trop heureux d'apprendre que ses trois chiens de poche vont couler avec lui. Quant à ses deux affreuses sœurs, et bien, ça sera tant pis pour elles et bon débarras.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Toris releva la tête pour regarder le Prussien. Il hésita quelques secondes, semblant chercher son courage avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

- Monsieur Weillschmidt, Commença-t-il. Qu'est-il arrivé de… qu'est-il arrivé de Feliks ?

- Ah, ce stupide Polonais ? T'en fais pas, il est six pieds sous terre maintenant.

Gilbert s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour s'en aller sur cette note lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, interrompant sa sortie dramatique. Un soldat à l'allure bourrue entra, tenant dans sa main une longue bandelette de papier qu'il tendit à son supérieur. Ce dernier la prit d'un air contraint avant de la lire. Ses yeux rouges s'agrandirent de surprise avant de se poser sur le nouveau venu.

- C'est une blague, non ?!

- N-non, Obergruppenführer Weillschmidt. Ce qui est écrit est tout à fait vrai. Nous venons de recevoir la communication à l'instant.

L'expression d'étonnamment fut rapidement remplacée par une expression d'immense satisfaction. Affichant un grand sourire, il se tourna vers ses prisonniers qui affichaient un air mal à l'aise.

- Mes très chères dames, Commença Gilbert sur un ton moqueur. Ce que je viens de recevoir là va peut-être vous faire changer d'avis et vous démontrer que votre résistance est futile.

Il agita le morceau de papier sous le nez de Natalya et Oksana.

- Figurez-vous donc que ce putain d'Américain, Alfred _Fuckin'_ Jones, vient d'être capturé en France. C'est la fin des Alliés. L'Allemagne a gagné. Maintenant, on vous embarque pour Berlin ! Faites bon voyage !

Paris, France – Octobre 1945

Une certaine tension régnait dans la petite cachette des réfugiés du bombardement. Les Parisiens survivants avaient été mis dans la confidence sur ce que les nations s'apprêtaient à faire et ils devinaient que l'heure était relativement grave. Si le plan fonctionnait, ils auraient peut-être une mince chance de reprendre leur ville.

Malgré l'heure très matinale, tout le monde était debout. Le feu, allumé le soir précédant, brûlait toujours faiblement, mais pas suffisamment pour réchauffer l'endroit.

Un peu en retrait, les quatre nations discutaient à voix basse. Parfois, la voix portante d'Alfred résonnait contre les hautes parois du plafond ou un toussotement se faisait entendre de la part de l'Australien qui avait attrapé un vilain rhume, mais sinon, ils murmuraient.

C'est alors qu'une femme dans la trentaine s'approcha du petit groupe d'un pas hésitant. Puisque personne ne sembla la remarquer, elle toucha légèrement le bras du Canadien. Ce dernier se retourna, les sourcils haussés, affichant une expression de surprise. Puis un gentil sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Lui, contrairement aux deux anglophones, _pensa la dame alors qu'Alfred et Dan la regardaient avec un air ennuyé, _semble relativement gentil._

- Excusez-moi, Commença la femme en affichant une expression embarrassée. Je ne veux pas vous déranger pendant que vous discutez de choses importantes, mais vous êtes un médecin ?

Matthew la fixa un instant sans comprendre. Voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle pointa le bandeau enserrant son bras représentant la croix rouge.

Le Canadien n'avait rien d'un médecin accompli. Seulement, pendant la guerre, des soldats ordinaires étaient désignés pour accomplir le rôle de médecin sur le champ de bataille. Leur seule tâche consistait à aider les blessés en leur donnant de la morphine et en appliquant du sel ainsi qu'un pansement sur leur plaie. Par la suite, ceux-ci étaient conduits aux campements situés à l'extérieur du champ de tir où de véritables médecins les soignaient.

Puisque tous les membres de sa famille lui avaient strictement interdit de se rendre en terrain dangereux mais qu'il voulait tout de même aider l'effort de guerre, Matthew avait choisi d'aider les médecins. Au début, tout le sang, les blessures béantes et les os brisés lui donnaient mal au cœur. Maintenant, il lui semblait presque normal d'insérer une de ses mains dans une large plaie pour y attraper une artère déchirée afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Hm, oui en quelques sortes ? Répondit le Canadien.

La femme retroussa alors la large manche de sa chemise. Une profonde entaille courrait de son coude à son poignet, si profonde que l'os était visible à travers les chairs meurtries.

Francis émit une exclamation de surprise.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que vous étiez blessée plus tôt, ma chère ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sincèrement inquiet.

- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec cela. Je sais que vous avez des choses plus importantes que moi à vous soucier. Vous devez sauver le monde, après tout.

- Laissez-moi voir ça. Dit gentiment Matthew. Assoyez-vous.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et la dame en fit de même. Il observa ensuite la blessure. C'était une coupure importante, mais relativement nette, probablement causée par un objet tranchant.

- Alfred, tu peux aller me chercher mon sac s'il te plaît ? Demanda Matthew sans lever les yeux.

Voyant que son frère ne bougeait pas, le Canadien releva les yeux pour le regarder. L'Américain affichait une expression confuse, puis il grogna de façon agacée. En ce moment, il ressemblait à un enfant à qui ses parents avaient refusé une friandise.

- Tu sais que j'comprends rien quand tu parles en français, Matthew !

- Oh. Je suis désolé. Pourrais-tu aller me chercher mon sac ?

Toujours en faisant la moue, Alfred obéit sans rechigner cette fois. Matthew ne put retenir un petit sourire attendrit.

- Il est vraiment mignon. Murmura la blessée sur un ton amusé.

Les joues de Matthew prirent une couleur rosée et il s'efforça d'afficher un air confus, comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire prendre en train d'observer amoureusement son frère. Ce dernier revint avec le sac en question, brisant heureusement le moment d'inconfort.

Le Canadien entreprit ensuite de recoudre la plaie. Ce n'était pas une tâche qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, mais il s'y appliqua le mieux possible. Il couvrit ensuite le tout d'un solide pansement avant d'essuyer ses mains sur son pantalon.

- Vous devrez changer le pansement tous les jours et éviter de mouiller votre plaie, sinon elle va s'infecter et les points de suture ne tiendront pas.

La blessée hocha la tête pour démontrer qu'elle comprenait avant de sourire à son tour.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Matthew rougit à nouveau. Les remerciements le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, il combattit sa gêne pour faire un sourire en retour avant de retourner vers les trois autres qui avaient repris leur discussion. Lorsqu'il arriva, Francis releva la tête. Le Canadien fut légèrement surpris par son expression sérieuse.

- Je suis toujours pas d'accord avec ce plan. Marmonna Alfred.

Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de crier après le Français pour avoir concocter cette stratégie, en particulier parce que son jeune frère semblait prêt à le suivre. Matthew, bien que pouvant se montrer courageux, n'était pas un héros. En plus, il avait peine à prendre des décisions par lui-même et avait la mauvaise manie de se tourner vers un de ses parents dès que quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire. L'envoyer seul dans les bras de l'ennemi était pratiquement du suicide. Seulement, Alfred avait cessé de riposter en voyant la détermination briller dans les yeux mauves de son frère. Matthew comprenait les risques et les acceptait.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous leur part à jouer là-dedans. L'Américain ne pouvait se permettre de jouer au protecteur envers ses deux jeunes frères.

- Moi non plus j'suis pas d'accord. Approuva Dan en fronçant les sourcils.

Matthew le regarda d'un air incertain avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour moi, d'accord ? Tu es malade, alors contente-toi de te soigner. Les gens ici ont besoin de vous.

L'Australien roula les yeux même s'il savait que le blondinet avait raison.

- Il serait temps d'y aller. Déclara Francis après quelques secondes de lourd silence.

Les trois autres figèrent en entendant son ton. Ces mots sonnèrent comme un glas. Le plan se mettait en marche maintenant. C'était un plan de grande envergure, pas uniquement pour sauver leur peau mais qui pourrait mettre un frein à l'expansion nazie.

Le Canadien hocha la tête en tentant de faire un sourire rassurant. La peur commença à grandir en lui sans qu'il ne parvienne à la faire taire. Il savait que s'il se montait terrifié, Alfred sauterait sur l'occasion pour trouver une excuse afin qu'il ne parte pas. Et pendant un instant, Matthew eut presque envie que son grand frère ne le retienne. Il voulait rester avec lui où il se sentait en sécurité. Pendant un bref moment d'égoïsme, le monde sembla venir en second plan et sa propre sécurité en premier. Puis, il se ressaisît pour chasser ces pensées. Cela ne servirait à rien de rester bien à l'abri, les bras croisés, alors que les Allemands pouvaient leur mettre la main dessus à tout moment. Et lorsque cela arriverait, il n'aurait plus jamais la chance d'être loin du danger, que ce soit avec son frère ou non.

Alfred hésita une seconde avant de soupirer de découragement. Il jeta un regard noir à Francis, comme si tout cela était de sa faute, mais retira malgré tout son _bomber jacket_. Il se sentait dévêtu et exposé sans son manteau, comme dénudé de son statut de pilote.

Pendant ce temps, Francis prit des ciseaux de chirurgie se trouvant dans les affaires de son fils et entreprit de couper les cheveux de ce dernier. Les longues mèches blondes tombaient l'une après l'autre sur le sol froid. Matthew les voyait à ses pieds. Son cœur se serra légèrement. Les gens le confondaient toujours avec Alfred et maintenant la ressemblance serait encore plus frappante.

- C'est fait. Annonça le Français après quelques minutes.

Le Canadien glissa une main dans ses cheveux, trouvant la sensation de les sentir ses courts des plus étranges. Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain à ses deux frères qui ne semblaient pas plus enchantés que lui. Il retira ensuite son propre manteau qui l'aurait identifié comme étant Canadien, le plia soigneusement et le déposa sur le sol. Alfred lui tendit alors sa _bomber jacket_. Matthew hésita un quart de seconde avant de l'empoigner pour l'enfiler. Le vêtement était un peu trop grand pour lui; les manches descendaient jusqu'à la dernière jointure de ses doigts.

- T'as l'air d'un héros quand t'es habillé comme ça ! Déclara Alfred.

- C'est vrai que tu ressembles vachement à Alfie hein… Approuva l'Australien. On pourrait presque vous méprendre si vous aviez la même couleur de yeux.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir être un héros comme toi, Alfred. Soupira Matthew. Mais je compte au moins essayer.

Il ajusta le manteau puis en remonta le col de fourrure avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches.

- Tiens-toi droit. Commenta Francis en souriant gentiment. Et souris beaucoup. Tu es supposé personnifier Alfred, après tout.

Matthew fit comme son père lui disait, mais son sourire n'avait rien d'assuré comme celui de son frère. Malgré tout, n'importe qui aurait pu le méprendre pour ce dernier.

- Il faut que vous y alliez maintenant. Ajouta le Français.

Son ton disait qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Seulement, Francis avait conscience que pour obtenir quelque chose il était nécessaire d'en sacrifier une autre. Il savait par contre que son Matthieu chéri lui reviendrait sain et sauf. Il avait une confiance inébranlable en lui.

Le Canadien hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Dan qui semblait sur le bord des larmes, chose vraiment très surprenante venant de lui. Matthew n'en dit point mot et se contenta de serrer son jeune frère contre lui. Ce dernier lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde.

Alfred le prit alors gentiment par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Matthew eut presque envie de riposter mais n'en fit rien et suivit son frère. Il fit un dernier signe de la main aux deux membres de sa famille puis aux Parisiens qui affichaient un air légèrement anxieux.

Le soleil avait débuté sa course dans le ciel à peine deux heures plus tôt. L'air était encore glacial à une heure si matinale. Cependant, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et sans nuage à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'y aurait donc pas d'averse aujourd'hui. Ce n'était qu'une bien maigre satisfaction, mais un point positif dans un océan de points négatifs.

Les deux frères marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, tous les sens en éveil afin de ne pas se faire prendre. Ils devaient se rendre un peu plus à l'est de leur cachette, à l'endroit où les soldats débutaient leurs patrouilles. La ville en ruines leur donnait froid dans le dos et ils allongèrent le pas.

Une fois arrivés à destination, le silence qui fut confortable devint désagréable. Aucun des deux ne savait que dire. Alfred regarda sa montre avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. S'il se faisait prendre avec son frère, tout leur plan tombait à l'eau. Il ne savait seulement pas quoi dire. S'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre que Matthew, il aurait lancé une de ses phrases typiques du style : ''T'en fais pas ! Le héros surveille tes arrières !'', mais il savait que ce genre de clichés ne rassureraient pas son frère.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda l'Américain sur un ton sérieux que lui-même avait peine à reconnaître.

La gorge serrée, Matthew hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler, car il savait qu'Alfred entendrait les sanglots dans sa voix.

D'un geste nerveux, le plus vieux des deux repoussa les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le front. Pourquoi devait-il être si nul avec les mots ? Arthur saurait quoi dire dans un moment critique comme celui-ci !

Finalement, se disant que les actions sont toujours plus efficaces que les mots, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Matthew et l'attira contre lui pour le serrer fortement. Le Canadien laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, ne s'y étant pas attendu. Une fois la stupéfaction passée, il n'hésita pas une seconde à lui rendre son étreinte. Cette fois, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

- Aww… Pleure pas Matt… Ça me plaît vraiment pas de te laisser partir comme ça… Si tu veux, on peut tout annuler. J'suis sûr que cet idiot de Francis pourrait concocter un autre plan.

Matthew renifla avant de secouer la tête.

- N-non… Je ne doute pas que Francis pourrait inventer quelque chose d'autre, mais je sais aussi que ce ne serait pas aussi raffiné que ce plan là. Ça va aller.

- Hm… C'est bizarre à dire mais je vais être rassuré juste quand tu vas être à Berlin avec Arthur hein…

- J'espère bien que je serai avec lui.

Gentiment, Alfred essuya les larmes de son frère. Ce geste, si banal, lui rappela l'époque où ils n'étaient encore que des enfants et où sa plus grande mission était de veiller sur Matthew afin qu'il ne se fasse pas mal alors qu'ils jouaient dehors.

- Il faut que tu y ailles, Al.

L'interpellé hocha la tête. Il tourna les talons, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère avant de reprendre la direction de leur cachette au pas de course. Il savait que s'il s'arrêtait, il retournerait le chercher.

Matthew le regarda s'éloigner le cœur gros. Lentement, il pivota sur ses talons afin de regarder autour de lui. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne à portée de vue, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Une troupe de reconnaissance de soldats allemands devait passer par-ci dans quelques minutes. Le Canadien n'avait qu'à rester où il était afin qu'ils le voient et le capturent. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, par contre. Ce ne serait pas du style d'Alfred de se laisser prendre si facilement. Il tenterait de se sauver et se débattrait dès que quelqu'un métrerait la main sur lui.

Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'Alfred l'avait quitté que la terreur l'envahit. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement, ses muscles se tendirent, la sueur commença à couler sur son front et se respiration se fit sifflante. Malgré le vent glacial qui soulevait ses mèches blondes récemment coupées, la température de son corps semblait monter en flèche. Il déglutit avec peine et se rendit compte que sa bouche s'était asséchée. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une aussi grande peur depuis la Première Guerre Mondiale. Mais à cette époque, Arthur avait été à ses côtés afin de le rassurer. Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait complètement seul dans un environnement des plus hostiles. Derrière chaque décombre, derrière chaque mur à moitié effondré pouvait se trouver un soldat allemand prêt à lui sauter dessus. Pendant un moment, Matthew regretta de ne pas avoir accepter l'offre d'Alfred de garder une arme sur lui. Il ne se s'en serait probablement pas servie, mais sentir le métal froid dans sa paume moite aurait pu lui apporter un peu de courage. Instinctivement, il remonta le col de fourrure de la veste de son frère. Son odeur était encore perceptible dans le matériel. Cela le rassura quelque peu. Il se devait d'être fort et courageux comme son grand frère. Cela serait peut-être sa chance de se faire remarquer et qui sait, lui donner le courage nécessaire pour lui avouer ses sentiments. À cette simple pensée, ses jours prirent une teinte rosée.

Les bruits de pas passèrent inaperçus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit l'embout froid d'un revolver sur l'arrière de son crâne qu'il comprit que les Allemands l'avaient trouvé. Son cœur manqua un bond, mais son visage garda une expression neutre. Alfred n'aurait pas laissé paraître sa peur sous aucun prétexte. Hah, il n'aurait probablement même pas eu peur.

Une main gantée se referma sur ses mèches de cheveux pour lui tirer la tête vers l'arrière. Il se retrouva à fixer un soldat aux yeux bleu foncé. Ce dernier l'observa longuement. Par bonne mesure, Matthew tenta de se défaire de l'emprise sans détourner les yeux pour ne pas démontrer sa peur, sans grand succès. Le soldat le relâcha à son grand soulagement avant de se tourner vers ses compatriotes. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles en allemand que le Canadien ne comprit évidement pas, mais leur ton indiquait la surprise. Finalement, leur attention se reposa sur lui.

- Tu ne serais pas Alfred F. Jones ?

L'accent de l'homme s'étant adressé à lui était tellement prononcé que le Canadien ne devina plus q'il ne comprit la question. Il s'efforça de prendre l'air arrogant que son frère arborait souvent.

- Ouais. Répondit-il, imitant l'accent Yankee d'Alfred admirablement bien.

Les Allemands se jetèrent un nouveau coup d'œil.

Puis, tout se passa très rapidement. Il reçut un violent coup de crosse de revolver derrière la tête. La douleur explosa à l'intérieur de son crâne. Des milliers d'étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Vaguement, il eut l'impression que ses genoux se dérobaient sous lui. Une fois à genoux sur le sol, un des soldats lui tordit les deux bras derrière le dos afin de lui passer des menottes ; objet inutile duquel Alfred aurait pu se débarrasser sans problème. Ensuite, quelqu'un le saisit par le devant de sa veste pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Il grogna légèrement, peu habitué à ce genre de traitement brusque. Pendant qu'il était retenu, un autre soldat le fouilla afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'arme. N'oubliant pas de jouer le jeu, Matthew émit un grognement contrarié alors que tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire était se mettre à pleurer.

Finalement, on le poussa dans une certaine direction. Avec toutes ces armes braquées sur lui, le jeune homme n'hésita pas à se mettre en marche.


End file.
